Magical Girl Lyrical Vivio AcademyS
by LyricalReana
Summary: two years after Vivid Vivio is in the finals weeks of her fifth year when her teacher calls her to meeting at lunch. He then presents an offer to Vivio that could help her toward her goal of being an Elite Mage.
1. Prolouge

**LyricalReana: Hey readers, welcome to my first fan fiction on this site. As my username would imply I'm to sum extent a big Nanoha fan, but not to the point where I try to research every nook and cranny aspect about it. I finally got the nerve to write my own fic so it just a see how it goes project. Now I'm not some big expert on Nanoha and don't know how everything works, but I'll try my best to keep my ideas in range of the original canon as much as possible.**

**LyricalReana: So without further ado welcome to Magical girl Lyrical Vivio AcademyS. As by the title it based around the White Devil's little bundle of joy Vivio.**

* * *

><p>Invitation<p>

MC 0081 mid March

Today was another peaceful day thought Cameron Gough as he waited in his empty classroom for a certain student to arrive. Cameron had been a teacher at St. Hilde Academy of Magic for fifteen years, and generally loved doing his job of teaching magic to the next generation of children. Who would grow to become capable mages in the Bureau in the future. However, this year had been particularly wonderful as a certain student had been apart of the class that he was in charge of. Thus, over the year he had watch the young student talent in magic grow. Exceeding most the expectation of the entire class with two of her friend following closely behind. Now with the school year almost over she would be a middle school student starting in late April. So today he had called a special meeting with her in regards to what she had written for her future dreams. Letting is eyes wonder his classroom for a bit. Cameron waited patiently for the school bell to ring to signal the beginning of lunch. Right now most of the class was outside near the gym for magical exercise which Cameron himself couldn't help with. Since he had little to no magical ability.

"Excuse me Gough-sensei but you wanted to see about something during lunchtime." came a voice as Cameron looked over to see his favorite student standing in the doorway.

The girl was age eleven years now and would be turning twelve this coming fall. She had honey blonde colored hair that stretched to the middle of her back, and wore two blue ribbons with to tiny pigtail off the sides of her head. However, her most noticeable feature was her heterochromia eyes with her left one being green while her right one was red. The girl in question gave Cameron as confused look as he motion for her to pull up a chair next to his desk that was in the right upper corner of the room.

"Ah your Majesty just the person that I wanted to see on this fine lunch break," joked Cameron as the girl puffed out her cheeks in annoyance putting her seat next to his desk before seating herself in it.

"Moe Gough-Sensei please don't call me your majesty!" whined the eleven year old causing Cameron to chuckle a little making her even more annoyed.

"Hahaha… Sorry Vivio-chan but it kind of hard not to call you that since I am a follower of the Saint Church after all." replied Cameron with Vivio letting out a sigh knowing that it was useless to argue.

"Well putting that aside what is it that you wanted to see me about that it couldn't wait until after school?" questioned Vivio as it was quite odd for her teacher to call her for something if it was a meeting that could wait until after school hours.

"Well Vivio-chan is a busy girl so I didn't want to hold you back after school. If I could talk to you about it during lunch. So get a little comfortable seeing as we might be here during the whole lunch period," answered Cameron with Vivio giving a slight nod before going to her bag to grab the lunch that her mama had made for her.

"I've been looking at your essay concerning what you want to do in the future, and the measures your taking to reaching that goal. For your middle school courses you want to take two advance classes. One on Belkan history and Customs with the other on Belkan politics. It seem also that your looking into the different Officer Cadet Schools to take few class concerning your career after school." explained Cameron with Vivio nodding her head to verify that what he said was in fact what she had written.

"Your main goal in life is to become an elite mage of great power like your mother Captain Takamachi Nanoha correct?" asked Cameron with Vivio nodding her head a light blush appearing on her cheeks at the mention of her mama.

Thus, with all that in mind this is the reason that I've have called this meeting today Vivio. I have an option for you that might be helpful to you in reaching your dream," said Cameron as Vivio looked at him with curiosity slowing building in her eyes.

Vivio mind was already trying to guess at what her teacher had to offer that could help her. She had know that this meeting had been called for something important, but couldn't have guessed that it was concerning her future. It was Vivio number one goal to become a great mages like her mamas and use her powers to help other. Thus, she has always worked hard in her academic studies and magical training. Thanks to Nove's excellent coaching Vivio had become quite a formable user of strikes arts. Being good enough to do well in the inter middle tournament even placing 4th in last years city tournament. Now supposedly her teacher was offering her something that could make reaching her dream a little closer, but what that was a complete mystery to her at the moment.

"I don't quite understand what your trying to say Sensei. I get that this meeting is about my future but I'm not sure what your offering." commented Vivio as Cameron chuckled a little once again making Vivio puff her cheeks in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Vivio-chan but I really do have something that you might be interested in so hear me out. On March 30 two weeks before final exams St. Hilde intermediate and high school branch will be taking a trip to newly built Ground/Air force training academy. This academy is under the joint ministration of the Saint church and Ground force HQ with most of the authority under the Saint church. This new academy was built to train mages with great potential and help them on the road to becoming elites within the TSAB. The reason I called you here today is to ask if you would like to come along on the orientation tour with the intermediate and high school branch of our school." explained Cameron looking at his protégé student with a serious glance.

Vivio herself just stared at her teacher taken aback by his offer. It was a really good opportunity that could seriously help her prepare for her future career. Over the last few weeks her and Nanoha had been try to find a Officer Cadet school that taught the courses she was required for her future, but so far they hadn't been successful in finding one that agreed with her schedule. Either they were class that were held late at night or were class that would interfere with her regular school time. However this new academy might be a solution to her problems, but something didn't really sit right with her. Why was her teacher offering this to her? He had just said that this was for the intermediate and high school branch of the academy. So why was he giving her an invitation to this event?

"Is there anyone else from our branch of the academy that coming?" asked Vivio sensing that this offer might be related to her family's position in the military or her heritage.

"No there isn't anyone from the elementary branch going. I heard that some teachers from the other fifth year classes gave their student's the offer, but they had declined the invitation to go. I have pretty good assumption what your thinking your majesty. To be blunt this invitation isn't offered to you because of your families fame in the military nor because of your heritage. I'm giving you this offer because I honestly believe you have what it takes to succeed in this new academy. I'll tell you now that the elementary students that were offered this invitation. They were at the top of their class for magic and academic studies. Vivio you have worked hard in your magic and academic studies securing second place out of the entire class with your friends Corona Timil being at the top of academic studies, and Rio Wesley being the top in magic," explained Cameron letting his word sink in for a bit before pressing onward.

"To be honest I wanted to offer them the invitation as well, but judging from their essay about the future they don't seem to be looking at the same path as you are. So with that said I'm offering this chance to you because of your excellence work in my class and in the school as whole. I also anticipate that you in your friends might make it into the top ten rank spot out of the entire elementary branch. So what do you say Vivio-chan are you interested in attending?" questioned Cameron once more seeing the thinking face that girl had put on upon finishing his explanation.

"You honestly think that I can do well there?" asked Vivio seeking his most honest opinion as she didn't want to jump at it if he had any sort of doubt that she would fail.

"I wouldn't suggest it if I thought that you would fail. Although your fighting style does merit some concern. I think that it would be a good challenge for you to overcome and even improve on it further. After all you did say that it was something that someone important to you taught you right," replied Cameron getting another nod from Vivio.

"So why not take it there to see the faults with it and improve on it? Look I'm not trying to force this on you Vivio I honestly want you to take this seriously into consideration for your future, and want a honest answer that you yourself truly believe. Beside I think the Captain would be quite crossed with me if she found out I was setting up her daughter to fail!" concluded Cameron with him and Vivio laughing a little with his last sentence.

"Hahaha. I guess I was thinking a little too much into the offer, but I'm positive about what I want to do in the future. So Gough-sensei I would really love to go on this orientation tour if it truly alright t for me to go," answered Vivio as a bright smile broke across Cameron face upon his student's reply.

"That was just the answer I was hoping you would give Vivio-chan! I guarantee that you won't find it disappointing in the least. As a teacher it my passion to see to it that you the new generation live up to their full potential, and I'll do everything that I can to help do that." said Cameron as he reached into his desk taking out a brochure,

Vivio willingly takes the brochure as she and her sensei talk about the basic aspects of the academy for the remainder of the lunch period. The rest of the school day passed by in a blur as the young Takamachi thought about all things that she and Gough-sensei had talked about during lunch. Her two best friends Rio and Corona had asked her at various points during class what she was thinking. Though she had answered that she would give them a full explanation after school. Thus, when the final bell had rung signaling the end of class the three with the rest of the class bid their teacher farewell before preparing to go home. Vivio was packing up the remainder of her stuff as her friends came up to her anxious about what was on her mind currently.

"Come on Vivio school over and you promised you give us an explanation about what got you so deep in thought," whined Rio who wanted to know what was going on her friends head at the moment.

"She right Vivio whatever it is can't be small enough to ignore. It obviously something big if your thinking about it this much," added Corona with Vivio placing the last book in her bag before picking it up off the ground.

"Well it something that really going to change my future so I've been giving it a lot of thought. You know how Sensei told me to meet him in the classroom at lunchtime right?" asked Vivio with her two friends nodding in unison remembering that their teacher had asked Vivio to meet him for lunch after magic practice.

"Yea. So does that meeting have anything to do with what you been thinking about?" questioned Corona as the three walked down the hall toward the front entrance of the school that led outside to the campus ground.

"Yea, it seem like the intermediate and high school branch of our academy is taking a orientation tour of a new training academy run by both the Saint church and TSAB Ground/Air force. The tour is only for the intermediate and high school branch, but sensei has specifically invited me come along on the tour. He says that my grades in academic and magic are at the top of the whole class holding the second highest marks out of the whole class. So because of that and my dream career for the future he invited me to come. As he thinks that I could do really well at this training academy.," explained Vivio as they arrived at the fountain that was at the center of the campus with the high school building on the right, the elementary school on the left, and the middle school building a little ways in front of them.

"Wow that pretty amazing! So are you the only one from the elementary branch going?" asked Rio as she was impressed that Vivio was given such a golden opportunity.

"Well sensei did say that the other fifth year teachers had asked the their number one top student to go, but they had declined the offer. So I'm pretty much the only one from the elementary branch going. Sensei did say that he wanted to invite you two as well but your career paths didn't quite fit leading him to believe that you would decline." explained Vivio with her two friend looking at one another for a moment before unhurriedly agreeing upon something.

"Well be right back Vivio we need to go talk to sensei about something," said Rio urgently before her and Corona ran off toward the elementary building; leaving Vivio to giggle to herself about what they wanted to ask Gough-sensei.

"What are you giggling so happily about?" came a level calm but shy voice. Vivio turn around quickly to find her friend and sempai in school Einhart Stratos standing a few feet away from her.

"Oh hi Ein-chan it nothing much just thinking about something in particular. You're a little late aren't you seeing as your always here before Corona, Rio, I get here," replied Vivio as Einhart took a seat next to Vivio on the fountain edge looking up at the blue sky.

Our teacher held us back a little after class since he had an announcement to make. So it took a little bit of time before he was finished," replied Einhart while thinking back to what her teacher had said after school was over.

"Does it have something to do with the intermediate branch going on a tour of the new training academy," comment Vivio nonchalantly causing her friend to look at her in surprise about knowing that piece of information that was only recently announced.

"How do you know about that Vivio? From my understanding it only something that only the intermediate and high school branch should know about," commented Einhart with Vivio recapping her meeting with her teacher at lunchtime.

The new itself was surprisingly shocking and bothersome to Einhart. On one had Vivio was one step closer to making her dream a reality. The dream of being a powerful mage like her mothers which was a major factor on why she wanted to be strong. However, the thought of Vivio being in the military bothered her for some reason, and wish that her friend would pursue a more peaceful occupation. Maybe it was the memory of Claus Ingvalt being unable to protect Olivie that was fueling this emotion, or maybe it was her own insecurity about not having Vivio around that scared her. Whatever the case may be there was one thing that she was sure of that not even her ancestor's memory could interfere with. The one feeling that was specifically her own and that was the feeling of not wanting to see Vivio hurt in any way no matter what. However, maybe that was inevitable seeing as her parent were high ranking officers in the military, and could or would be assigned dangerous cases that could get them killed at anytime. Vivio herself in her future career would being doing the same thing which scared Einhart the most.

"Hey Ein-chan you alright your spacing out there a little bit," commented Vivio snapping her out of her thoughts. The two look at each other for a little bit before turning away with a light blush on their cheeks.

"I'm fine I was just thinking a little bit. So your going with the intermediate and high school branch to tour this training academy," recapped Einhart getting a nod from Vivio who seem excited about the whole thing.

"Yea sensei thinks I can learn a lot there, and become even stronger with the proper training that they would offer. So it a good opportunity for me since I could start my Officer Cadent classes there while still learning things that are similar to here," explained Vivio with Einhart nodding her head at Vivio statement.

"Although I was invited by sensei and he had approved it with the school chairman. I still have to get mama to sign a permission slip in order to go." commented Vivio as she imagined the talk that she would be having with her mama when she got home.

"Sorry for the wait Vivio took us a while to catch sensei but we… Oh hey Ein-chan looks like everyone present and accounted for," said Rio as her and Corona came to a halt in front of the duo with Corona panting heavily for air after the long run.

"I assume you guys are going on the tour as well then?" guessed Vivio know the answer that the two girl would give already.

"Yep so the three of us will be the only kids from the elementary branch to be going. Corona says it be a good learning opportunity for her, but as for me I'm really interested in their magical training regime," said Rio giving a wide grin just thinking about the magical courses they could offer.

"Even though you have no interest in joining the military," refuted Corona causing Rio to groan at her in annoyance for sullying her fun.

"Ah come on Corona-chan you know how much I love magic studies. I bet their magic programs are notch above our school," countered Rio as Vivio giggled as her two friends continued to argue with each other on the point of the academy.

"Shall we head to the usual spot we shouldn't keep Nove-san waiting," warned Einhart with the three girls answering yes in unison with each other. Thus with that the four head off to the training center which was a little ways from their school but still with the northern Mid-Childa region.

* * *

><p><strong>LyricalReana: Well that it for chapter one of this fic I think it a good start, but constructive criticism would be nice. So please Review and tell me what you guys think, but that it for now until the next chapter which will be posted a few hours after this one or the next day. This is LyricalReana signing off.<strong>


	2. Family Worries

**LyricalReana: Well readers here it is the first chapter of MGLV AcademyS. The last chapter was a little prologue as a little opener to the story. However, now that it's out of the way the story can really start moving.**

* * *

><p>Family Worries<p>

The sun was setting in the west as Takamachi Vivio slowly made her way home which was only five house away. The girl was completely worn out after an intense day of training with Nove and her friends. She still could see the look on her coach's face upon telling her about the invitation that she received at school. At first she was simply surprised, but then had quickly recovered telling her it wasn't a bad idea to think about entering the training academy. She had thus told her that it was her future and that she should dwell upon it thoroughly before making a decision. After all was said and done their coach had given them a serious workout, before Nove and herself engaged in an literally intense sparring match. Simply put her teacher had went all out on her with neither of them holding back anything. As it was beginning to become late they had ended the day's training regime with Corona, Rio and herself being completely exhausted though Einhart was only faring a little better than them. Vivio could still hear Nove's last words before everyone departed for home.

"_There will be plenty opportunities waiting for you kid. So don't rush into anything head first if your doubtful about your own abilities." said Nove as a warning for her pupil before heading off to the disaster relief HQ to help her sister with something._

"Only I can decide what I want to do huh…" thought Vivio before opening the door to her home and walking into the hallway with the wonderful aroma of her mama cooking flowing in from the Kitchen.

"I'm home Mama!" called Vivio upon entering the livingroom part of the house with the dining rooom and the kitchen being one big room which was on her right.

Soon enough a young woman with burgundy hair appeared in the entry way. She was wearing a simple sky blue blouse with a dark blue colored skirt and a white apron over top of it all. Her hair was a bit longer than Vivio and kept in a ponytail that hung at the side of her head held by blue ponytail holder. She was only in her mid twenties being twenty five years old, but her best feature in Vivio opinion were her warm caring purple eyes.

"Welcome home Vivio!" said Takamachi Nanoha Vivio's warm loving mother with Vivio giving her a huge smile to before rushing over to her to give her a small hug.

Nanoha simply smiles at her daughter before going back in the kitchen to finish the meal that she was preparing for Vivio and herself. Her daughter after giving her a light hug had returned to the livingroom sitting on the couch thinking hard about something. Usually this would cause Nanoha to worry a bit, but whatever it was she was certain that Vivio would tell her about it during dinner. So for now she wouldn't pry it out of her daughter continuing her task of preparing dinner.

"It seem like Vivio-chan has had an exhausting day today. So do you want to go ahead and take a bath before dinner?" asked Nanoha from the kitchen with her daughter giving a simple yes before heading of to her room to grab her nightclothes.

Nanoha day hadn't been all that interesting; doing her usual routine of training the new Air force recruits with her co-worker and close friend 2nd lieutenant Yagami Vita. Nanoha and Vita you could say weren't the closet of friend, but the two were more like equal in their field of work which involved training new recruits and helping them prepare for their entrance into the service of the Bureau. Thus, as being each others equal the two looked after each other quite well. Vita being better at it especially if she thought Nanoha was straining herself too much. Thanks to Vita's help and support Nanoha could live her life almost like an ordinary mother, and take proper care of her daughter Vivio. Checking on the contents of the pot on the stove Nanoha takes a quick sip of it with a small sipping cup. Satisfied that it was coming along just fine according to the recipe Hayate gave her. Nanoha puts the lid back on the top of the pot just as the sound of running water comes to her ears. Knowing that Vivio was probably in the bathroom now. Nanoha quietly scurries over the hallway closet taking out a drying towel. Before setting it on the top basket shelf that was just outside the bathroom door. She then returns to the kitchen knowing that the soup should be done by the time Vivio came out.

"So how was your day at school?" asked Nanoha as the two were enjoying the soup she had prepared for dinner. She made a mental note to thank Hayate for the recipe as Vivio was enjoying it a lot.

"It was alright just the usual stuff. Nove-san might have gone a tiny bit far in our sparring match. I didn't realize how stiff I was until I got in the bath!" replied Vivio letting a light giggle leave her lips. She didn't however mention the invitation that her teacher had offered her to tour the new Training academy.

"Well your Strike arts are getting really good. You and Nove fight pretty evenly with each other when your in Adult mode. Now you can hold your own quite nicely in your regular form," commented Nanoha taking note at Vivio attempt to dance around the topic of what was bothering her.

"Mmm! Nove is helping me with a new enhancement spell for my regular form. Most of the bugs have been fixed but it still needs a little tweaking before it's done. I can't wait until it complete it so that I can show it to you and Fate-mama when she get home!" replied Vivio taking a tablespoon full of soup into her mouth. Before sighing in ecstasy at the wonderful taste with a smile on her face.

"I see well I can't wait to see too, and I'm sure Fate-chan would like to have a peek as well. However, that not what's really on your mind is it Vivio," said Nanoha her smile never leaving her face, but her eyes were burrowing into her daughter quite seriously.

This causes Vivio to flitch in her chair just a bit. There was no way of fooling someone like Nanoha. She wasn't called the Ace of Aces for nothing seeing as she could tell if something was bothering someone from a mile away. The ability was magnified even more when it concerned some one close to her especially if it was her Fate-mama or herself. Vivio fidget in her chair for a bit wondering how her mom could interrogate her so much with that kind smile on her face. Vivio had wanted to tell Nanoha about the invitation as soon as she had got home, but she didn't really know how Nanoha would react seeing as she was a very strict mother. Heck you could say that her device Raising Heart was even slightly stricter than her, but whatever the case may be the two were always looking out for Vivio's best interest.

"You got me… I can't fool you Nanoha-mama. Chris bring up the brochure file for Nanoha-mama please," said Vivio letting a small sigh out as her Device Sacred Heart (Chris) opened up a screen in front of Nanoha with the information from the brochure on it.

"Today my teacher called me into a meeting with him in the classroom at lunch. He then offered me a chance to tour this new Training academy with the intermediate and high school branch of the school," explained Vivio as she could see her mother's eyes skimming the information with a professional eye.

"This is a tour only for the intermediate and high school branch. Why aren't the elementary branch going?" asked Nanoha taking another sip of her soup as she continued to skim the data with Raising Heart hovering behind her shoulder.

"Gough-sensei said that the principal in charge of the elementary branch said that he thought it was too soon for their children to be thinking about such things. However he did permit the fifth year teachers to pick their best students with top marks in their class to go. The way that sensei putted it most of those kids turned down the offer. At first he wanted to ask me, Corona, and Rio to go but thought that Rio and Corona wouldn't be interested. So in the end he just asked me although after school Rio and Corona went to ask sensei if they were still invited if they wanted to go," concluded Vivio finishing off the last of her soup.

"Hmm. So it just going be you three from the elementary branch that going?" questioned Nanoha taking a closer look at parts of the brochure that interested her.

"As far as I know we're the only ones," answered Vivio wondering what was going through her mother's mind. She looked calm at the moment but what she would say next might set her off into what Vivio like to call it strict mama mode.

"I'm thinking about going to this Training academy if they have the same, or equivalent classes of what they teach at our academy. Apparently the academy was built in joint by Ground Force HQ and the Saint church. The Saint church itself from what sensei says hold most of the administrative power over the academy," explained Vivio watching Nanoha's face closely for any emotion she could find about how she felt about what she had just said.

Nanoha after reading the remainder of the brochure slid the hologram screen to the side. Her daughter was watching her. Watching her for any sign of protest or discomfort about her proposal of going to this new academy. Nanoha couldn't keep the worry off her face completely seeing as this was a big life changing decision for Vivio that would effect the two of them quite a bit. One of them being that Vivio would be living at the dormitory at the new academy. Plus because of the training and classes they wouldn't be able to see each other either. Maybe not even on weekend if their training was scheduled to include those days. The idea of not having her daughter around frighten her a little; not because she was worried for Vivio safety though it played a tiny part in the factor. No because if Vivio wasn't around she would be on her own once more. Nanoha wasn't a person who liked being by herself. She took safety and comfort in being surrounded by her friends and family, and had taken leave not mostly because of medical concern. No she had taken leave to raise Vivio the child she had adopted and become quite attached to.

However, now her girl was growing up and finding her own place in this world. So it was only logical that she would leave the nest sooner or later, but Nanoha hadn't counted on it being this soon. She enjoyed being a mother making dinner and spending time with her daughter. If Vivio in the end decided to go to this academy then this life would pretty much be gone, but not completely. Sure Vivio could come back and see her on the holidays but would that be enough to keep the loneliness from invading her heart? If Fate was actually living here full time instead of being on long term deep space missions. She wouldn't mind as much if Vivo really wanted to go to this academy, but she couldn't ask her friend to give up the thing she loved doing most.

Nor could she find it in herself to deny Vivio the opportunity to chase after her dream of being a elite mage like Fate and herself. Nanoha could still remember how proud she was when Vivio had placed 4th place in the inter middle city tournament. Even her co-workers had been talking about how impressive Vivio was, and asking her what the girl was planning to doing in the future. Nanoha in the end knew what answers she would give her daughter even if there was a chance that she would be alone once more. Nanoha had to show Vivio that she supported her no matter what, and not let her insecurities hamper her daughter's judgment when the time to decide finally came.

"Well if this is what Vivio thinks would be best for her to achieve her dream. Then Nanoha-mama will give you my full support all the way," answered Nanoha shocking Vivio for a few minutes since she was positive that her mother was going to complain.

"You really mean that mama? Your not going to complain or lecture me about all the con or facts about going to this academy?" stuttered Vivio still trying to process the fact that Nanoha wasn't putting up even a fight.

"_My master want the best for Vivio, and this academy looks to be a viable option for Vivio to achieve her dream," chimed Raising Heart stunning Vivio more since even she wasn't putting up a fight either._

"It's just like Raising Heart say Vivio. Do you still remember what I said to you when you wanted to enroll in St. Hilde academy?" questioned Nanoha as a look of nostalgia appeared on her daughter's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"So mama can I go? Can I go to magic school!" cried Vivio looking at both Nanoha and Fate as they were back at home after touring St. Hilde Academy. The two were still debating about their decision of whether to let Vivio attend or not.

"_I say you should let her go Nanoha. It obvious she could benefit a lot from the magic classes taught there," came Fate's mental voice as Nanoha was still indecisive about the whole thing. Like Fate had said she could really benefit from their magic classes._

"_That true Fate-chan but you have to remember Vivio isn't like them. They're just normal kid at that school Vivio is different from them. What if she doesn't fit in or is pick on by those kids for being different?" countered Nanoha as she couldn't even stand the thought of her little girl being bullied by the kids over there at the academy._

"_Your worrying too much Nanoha-chan Vivio will be fine. You know I wouldn't suggest this if I thought there was a chance of that happening. Beside it seem the children over there like her quite a bit and can't wait for her to transfer over there," replied Fate easing Nanoha worry a little but not completely making it vanish._

"So can I go please Mama! Please!" begged Vivio as tears started to sting her eyes a little at the thought of her mama saying no.

"Aww Vivio sweetie don't cry it ok it ok. Why do you want to go to magic school so badly?" asked Nanoha picking her daughter up off the ground and stroking her hair a little so that she would calm down. Vivio clung tightly to Nanoha as her tear stopped falling but only for a brief moment.

"Because I want to be a great mage just like Mama. I want to be able to use my power to help other people like you and Fate-mama, but mostly I want to be super strong so that next time if Mama is in trouble I can save Mama just like she had saved Vivio," cried Vivio clinging more to Nanoha tears falling onto the older woman's shoulder.

Nanoha didn't really know what to say to such a declaration. Even Fate was completely speechless just as lost as Nanoha was. She had thought that Vivio wanted to go to magic school just cause she wanted to have fun. However, after hearing her real reason Nanoha didn't really know how to feel. She wanted to protect Vivio no matter what to keep her safe and smiling all the time. Now she had found that her daughter wanted to protect her just as much as she wanted to protect Vivio. Vivio wanted the same thing she wanted when she was little girl the power to change things, and to protect what is important to you.

"Well if that what Vivio wants to do then Nanoha-mama supports you Vivio. So I'll call and let them know that you'll be transferring to their school real soon," declared Nanoha with tears coming to her own eyes as Vivio hugged her tightly thanking her over and over again.

"Vivio feeling of wanting to protect mama as definitely reached. So you make sure you study hard so that you can become a great mage ok," said Nanoha after putting Vivio back on her feet with the little girl giving a definite nod with a determined look in her eyes.

"Mmm! I promise Mama that I'll become a top mage just like you, and protect you when your in trouble," replied Vivio as the two smiled at each other blowing all of Nanoha's worries out the window.

"Hey does that include me too Vivio?" whined Fate feeling a little left out of the family moment as all them laughed with Vivio rushing to hug Fate telling her that it included her as well.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

"Yea I remember mama I can still see the tears your eyes when you said that I could go to St. Hilde Academy. So this is just like that time isn't it," said Vivio looking at her mother once more as she gave her a proud smile.

"Yes it just like that time. No matter what Vivio plans to do in life Nanoha-mama will always support Vivio no matter what. That still hold true even now so if you want to go to this academy then I support it no matter what," answered Nanoha as Vivio gave a happy nod feeling a lot better knowing that her mother will support her no matter what her final answer was in the end.

It was late into the night as Nanoha was looking over the latest progress reports of the recruits that she and Vita were currently training. So far things seem to be going smoothly with some showing more potential above the others. A nice cup of black tea as sitting on the edge of her work taking a small sip as she continued to read the files. Vivio was in bed after going over some final details about the tour. One being that parents were allowed to come if they so pleased. Vivio herself wanted Nanoha to come but didn't know if her schedule would allow it. Nanoha herself just an hour ago had sent Vita a message asking if she could train the recruits by herself on that day. It hadn't been even twenty minutes before Vita sent a reply; saying to go ahead emphasizing that it was a mother responsibility that she be there for her daughter. Nanoha sent a quick thanks before going to the task of organizing the files for the training regime. Letting a sigh escape her lips the mother thought about what she would do with herself. If Vivio really decided to go to this academy. Thinking that it would be best to chat with someone about it Nanoha pushes the call button on her key pad before an automated voice asked for a number.

"Transfer to Marine Time Defense Commander Yagami Hayate," stated Nanoha as she waited patiently for call to be patched through soon enough the screen lights up showing a woman working at her desk.

"Nanoha-chan how nice of you to call me on this fine evening!" joked her longtime friend Hayate as Nanoha giggled at the girl's statement. Hayate had really changed over the years.

Her brunette hair had gotten longer stretching to her shoulders now, and she was wearing a commanders jacket over her regular work uniform. However, her mischievous personality hadn't been effected in the slightest which suited Nanoha, but would annoy her when she was on the victim side of one of her pranks. Though she may be one for joking Hayate could be quite commanding and competent as commander when things got really heated. Nanoha could say with confidence that she could complete any big assignment if Hayate was the one commanding her; though she would have to make sure to watch for her pranks. if they ever worked together with each other once more.

"So how are you doing these days Nanoha-chan?" said Hayate as Nanoha laughed her signature laugh as she and her old friend caught up with each other since they hadn't talked since the end of the last inter middle tournament.

"Yea that was a real blast to watch wasn't it too bad Miura and Vivio weren't pitted against each other in the tournament like last year. That was truly an epic match to watch though I think Zafira and Nove were getting taking it way to seriously," chimed Hayate with Nanoha laughing at her statement,

"As I recall didn't we bet that whoever lost. Fate-chan or Vita-chan would have to dress up as lolita for everyone's matches for the remainder of the tournament?" asked Nanoha causing Hayate to laugh in a fit of giggles.

"Your right we did bet on that didn't we? I still remember the look on Fate-chan face when she found out about that bet it was so hilarious ahahaha!" replied Hayate before going back into her laughing fit. Nanoha herself was chuckling silently as the pictured look on Fate's face came into her head.

"Yea but it safe to say Vita didn't enjoy the remainder of the tournament, but she did look adorable in that outfit," commented Nanoha as Hayate had settled down wiping a stray tear from her eye after so much laughing.

"What can I say I have a great talent for designing cosplay outfits. If I weren't apart of TASB I would be running my own cosplay shop!" declared Hayate as Nanoha could picture quite nicely Hayate having her own cosplay shop.

"Yea but in truth I really wanted to see Fate-chan in that outfit you had designed. Don't tell Vivio that I was rooting for to lose that match," warned Nanoha giving her friend her most threatening face. Hayate simply waves it off saying that she wouldn't tell but admitting that she didn't mind see Vita in her outfit.

"So what up with the sudden call Nanoha-chan. I know you didn't call me just to catch up on old times," said Hayate knowing that her friend only called when something was on her mind, or if something unpleasant has happened.

"Moe I thought I was hiding it really well too!" whined Nanoha before summarizing the dinner conversation she had with Vivio today. While outlining her own set of insecurities about being alone if Vivio decide to leave for this academy.

"Ah that must be the new Training Academy that Carim was telling me about a year ago! I can't believe it already done plus I heard that they're pretty strict about who they take in. After all it an Academy that looking to train recruits with a good amount of potential. Well guess it no surprise that it looking to get talented mages from St. Hilde Academy. The fact that Vivio was head hunted was quite a surprise but then again I suspect no less from the White Devil's daughter," explained Hayate laughing a little as Nanoha puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

"Moe Hayate-chan! You know perfectly well I don't like that rumor at all! I don't know why people keep on saying that stuff about me. I'm not just going out blasting people at random!" whined Nanoha as Hayate apologize for using her nickname even though she wasn't sorry.

"You and Vivio definitely are mother and daughter. You hating being called the White Devil the most fearsome mage in TSA history, and Vivio hating being called her majesty even though she a living copy of what's considered a human deity," replied Hayate making Nanoha puff out her cheeks even more before Hayate apologizing once more this time actually meaning it.

"I don't know why your not called the most fearsome. I mean you even have the rank for it being SS and all," said Nanoha making Hayate wag her index finger at her in a mock of disappointment.

"You know perfectly well my rank only a composite rank. Plus I can't use all my power anywhere near the skill of how you can use your Nanoha-chan. Tsk tsk tsk you should know not to use such a line with me young lady," replied Hayate faking motherly annoyance as Nanoha let out a sigh know that teasing wasn't Hayate easy.

"Besides you should know this and you might not like it, but there a bet among us higher ups of whether Vivio will become another White Devil," commented Hayate causing Nanoha's face to go red in embarrassment and in frustration. This of course causes Hayate to break down into a laughing fit once more while Nanoha just looks at her in annoyance.

"Moe Hayate-chan that not funny at all!" yelled Nanoha as Hayate calms down once more before taking on a serious look.

"Sorry Nanoha-chan but I figure I make you laugh a little to take your mind off your dilemma. I can pretty much tell that the idea of Vivio leaving is tearing you up inside. You can also forget about even trying to argue or did you forget I know quite well what it like to be alone even more than you do," explained Hayate Nanoha not even daring to defy or hide her feeling from Hayate.

"Well first of have you talked to Fate-chan about this?" asked Hayate with Nanoha shaking her head with Hayate waiting to hear why her friend hadn't at least tried to contact the other girl about this.

"The last time I talked to Fate-chan was two month ago. She said her team was making a breakthrough on their current assignment and that she might not be able to contact me for the remainder of the mission. So I didn't try to call. Plus I don't want to bother Fate with these petty little insecurities," explained Nanoha Hayate smacking her forehead in annoyance about her friend's way of reasoning with these sort of things.

"I think Vivio decision of going to a Training academy would be something that Fate-chan would want to talk about. Jeez Nanoha-chan you really have a bad habit of shouldering everything by yourself! How can your friends help you if you don't even tell them what bothering you?" said Hayate in annoyance with a light blush appearing on Nanoha's cheeks knowing full well that Hayate was right.

"I know your right which is why I called you Hayate-chan. Beside I really can't help it since that how I was before I met most of my friends," countered Nanoha knowing that Hayate wasn't buying her explanation in the slightest.

"I doubt that but I won't pry further, but seriously this is something you should talk to Fate about not me. Beside it written in your eyes that Fate is the one you want to discuss this with. Tell me this though Nanoha does Vivio know about how you feel about this?" questioned Hayate as Nanoha couldn't answer since she honestly didn't know if Vivio had saw through her façade.

"I don't think so as far as I can tell. I don't want my feelings to get in the way of her deciding when the time comes. It wouldn't be fair to Vivio to complain about her leaving if she really wanted to go. I just figured I deal with it since I've been alone before," replied Nanoha with Hayate sighing as she was getting a slight headache over the whole thing.

"Well Nanoha-chan I can't really help you out with this one. So my suggestion would be to seriously talk to Fate-chan about this You know how she gets when you hide stuff from her. If anything tell Vivio about how you really feel about this, and really do mean everything Nanoha! Vivio is a good girl I'm sure she'll be quite upset with herself if she went only to find out that it was hurting you later on," explained Hayate with Nanoha looking a bit nervous about the last idea. Hayate could tell that Nanoha didn't want her feeling to demur Vivio's decision, but she also knew that if Vivo found out that it was hurting her mama should would blame herself quite harshly.

"Your right Hayate-chan I guess I really should talk to Vivio about this. Thanks for the advice, sorry you had to listen to my little rant commander," joked Nanoha half heartily with Hayate giving her a slight smile.

"I'm your friend Nanoha it my job to listen to you and help you out if your depressed. Well I better get going this paperwork isn't going to finish itself! Seriously though tell Vivio how you really feel I'm sure the choice she makes will be one that truly is her own. On a side note talk to Fate about this too. If you don't I will, and you'll have one mad Fate-chan on your hands when she gets home Nanoha-chan," concluded Hayate cutting the connection off before Nanoha could say anything to her.

"Moe that Hayate-chan! Sigh tell her how I really feel huh… I really don't want to do that Vivio is as much a worry wart about me as Fate-chan is. I couldn't really forgive myself if she decide not to go just so that I wouldn't be lonely. What do you think Raising Heart?" asked Nanoha looking at the red gem that was sitting on its platform on her work desk.

"_I think you should follow commander Yagami's advice master," replied her device bluntly making Nanoha sigh even more._

"_Do not worry my master Vivio is an excellent mage and daughter. Her decision will be one that will make my master proud. As for your loneliness you should speak with Agent Fate it would truly be the most effective option my master," conclude Raising Heart causing a smile to appear on Nanoha face._

"Thank you Raising Heart you guys really do know me well too well sometimes," said Nanoha giggling to herself as she continued to finish the remainder of her work for the night before heading of to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>LyricalReana: Well that it for the first chapter I think it has a good amount of different stuff in it, but the big stuff is mostly family bonding Yay. What the chance that Hayate started that gambling pool about Vivio being the next White Devil ^ ^ However wouldn't she be a Demon King instead since she the Saint Kaiser? Well overall a good chapter so I'll leave it at that anyway thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter is field trip day there being lot of interesting things and maybe something even amazing for our White Devil XD anyway until then cya.<strong>


	3. Orientation Day

**LyricalReana: Hey reader it me bringing you another chapter of Magical girl lyrical Vivio AcademyS. Today fieldtrip day as We'll finally meet some of the maybe nameless OC mooks that no one will care about. But hey if were lucky we might meet some one important so let being the next chapter shall we?**

* * *

><p>Orientation Day<p>

Morning of March 30, 0081

The day was quite nice with a few stray clouds floating in the sky. Vivio looked out the front window of her mama's big van. As they drove to the new academy that Vivio was invited to visit back in the middle of march. The academy was located in southern Mid-Childa a little way outside the Altseim district near the coast. Her aunt Hayate lived within the district of Altseim but the academy was still quite a ways from her house. From their home which was on the outskirts of central Mid-Childa near it's northern region. It was a four hour drive. Being two and half our by train then another fifteen by bus after getting off the train. Vivio didn't mind that much since she did take the bus to get to school which was a twenty minute ride. However, there was no way she could commute from home as she would be late for training practice every single day. They had to wake up early at four o'clock with her mom getting up even earlier if they wanted to have breakfast before they left. The orientation was starting at nine o'clock in the morning so there was absolutely no time to spare at the least. Vivio could soon see the coastline in site as they left highway turning on to a road that follow it. The sight was quite lovely and the town which the academy was in the distant looked quite nice. If she did decide in the end to go this would pretty much be her new home.

"So Vivio how do you like the sight it quite nice isn't it," commented Nanoha with Vivio giving a definite nod thinking that this was a beautiful area.

"Yea Nanoha-mama it is nice. I can't wait to see the academy! All the pictures in the brochure were amazing," replied Vivio getting a giggle from her mother who thought she was like a child going to the toy store to get a new toy.

"Well we'll be there soon just about ten more minutes to go," said Nanoha as they continue to drive down the road leading to the small town. Chris Vivio's device was looking out the window as well quite fascinated with the sights herself.

The last stretch of the drive was pretty quick as they arrived outside a steel gate on the left side of the car. Getting a quick clarification from Raising Heart to make sure this was the right place. Nanoha press the call button on the right side of the gate waiting patiently for it to go through.

"This is St. Starfall Ground/Air force training academy how may I help you," said a voice over the com as Nanoha was wondering how they had come up with such a bazaar name.

"Hi I'm Takamachi Nanoha I'm here to tour the facility with my daughter who is part of St. Hilde Academy of Magic," replied Nanoha as she was nervous about giving her name since she was pretty well respected within TSA.

"Ah fifth year Takamachi Vivio who've been authorized special permission to tour our academy. Alongside the intermediate and high school branch of St. Hilde Academy of magic. Is that correct miss?" asked the voice with Nanoha confirming that everything was in order,

"Thank you ma'am please proceed to the parking spots reserved for parental guest of St. Hilde Academy," instructed the voice before cutting off as the gate slowly began to retract to make way for them to proceed on into the academy.

They quickly found the parking spaces which were reserved for guest. Picking one that was little bit away from the front of the academy. So that they could get out fast once the tour was over. Vivio was literally a bundle of excitement as she couldn't wait to look at all the different things that were in the academy. Nanoha herself was even excited as she had read something in the brochure that she was just dieing to see. After gathering their things out of the car the two started to head toward the campus which was little bit ways from where they parking lot. They soon came to another smaller gate, but there were a lot of people going through with more pouring in. Vivio herself was trying to spot her friend within the mist of the crowd but to no avail.

"Ah seem that I was able to find you quite quickly," said a voice as Nanoha and Vivio turned to face a man that was standing a good distant away from them.

He looked quite old but held a youthful aura around him with a large amount of elegance. His hair was a lighter gray with a little of it receding to the back, but was nicely combed and kept giving him. The look of a aristocratic European that Nanoha had learned about in school back on earth. He was wearing a exquisite white dress suit, and Shiny brown dress shoes that had been polished to perfection. His hands wore in clothed in wonderfully white gloves with gold lining on the fingers. However, the most alluring thing about him were his ashen blue eyes that showed his years of experience in life. Whether that was experience as a politician, a Bureau mage, or both Nanoha couldn't tell though one thing was certain he wasn't someone to take lightly. Vivio herself was having similar thoughts to Nanoha as the man was someone that deserved respect from other. No matter who it was which was at tad shocking to Vivio.

"Haha. Sorry for startling you but when I heard that the top ace of the Air force was coming. Along with her majesty as well. I couldn't help but come greet you in person," explained the man taking a few steps closer to them. Nanoha was a little weary of this person. Being someone that was probably ranks above her if he was part of the TSA, and those that were high up seem to most of the time be corrupt.

"Sorry for being a little defensive if you perceive that from me, but isn't it proper manners to introduce oneself before talking to others nonchalantly?" asked Nanoha being careful of the phrasing of her words. This causes the man to let out a rolling laugh startling Vivio a bit as she was sure he'd take offense over her mama's words. Then again how many sane people actually tried to challenge the White Devil in any way, shape, or form except for her close friends and family.

"Your quite right Miss Takamachi how rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm ashamed of my earlier behavior. Well allow me the pleasure of correcting that. My name is Rune Bernkastel overall chairman here at Starfall Ground/Air force training academy. I must say that it certainly an honor to meet you Miss Takamachi Nanoha the legendary ace of aces," stated Bernkastel sweeping his left hand over his chest before give a graceful bow.

"The pleasure is our Bernkastel-san there no need to use such high formality on me," stuttered Nanoha as she didn't really enjoy all that stuffy formality stuff. It was too stiff for her liking making her feel isolated.

"But of course I must be formal with someone of your caliber. I know quite a lot about you Miss Takamachi. You being one of the main heroes in the JS incident which in turn enabled our navy to successfully destroy the hazardous lost logia battleship the Cradle. Although you were offered a high position within the Air force. You declined deciding to stay as a simple tactical instructor with the rank of captain. Do in part to raise the child you had adopted after the incident was over and the case closed," deducted Bernkastel making Nanoha feel uneasy as most the details on the JS incident were highly classified information; with only those with proper clearance were able to view.

"I'm sorry if that a bit intimidating to you Captain Takamachi, but I assure you I have the proper clearance to view all the records about the JS incident. Along with anything else about the former Riot force six," declared Bernkastel doing nothing to sooth Nanoha's worry, but quite the opposite fueling her cautiousness even more.

"You must have a very high rank in the TSA to be able to view the full details of those records…" whispered Nanoha putting a slight hand on Vivio shoulder as Bernkastel was someone she couldn't trust too easily, but she would give him the benefit of a doubt.

"I used to have a rank in the military in my youthful day. I had attain the rank of Captain when I was in Ground force. Before transferring to the Air force where I achieved the rank of Major General. I then retired from TSA to better serve the Saint church who I had lots of contact with throughout my career. My rank with the Saint church is archbishop, not particularly holding a massive amount of influence but still quite a bit. I guess if I was still apart of the Air force that would make me your superior huh," finished Bernkastel with Nanoha looking at him with weary eyes, but the fact that he was apart of the Saint church was at least a little comforting. Seeing as Carim was the overall head of the Saint church.

"Well after telling me that even more of a reason not to waste such formality one me," countered Nanoha as Bernkastel laughed once more. Nanoha failing miserably at trying to understand this man, and figuring out what he was thinking.

"I guess your not one for formality much are you Miss Takamachi, Very well I remember in the future not to use it if I see you again. I do however, really do admire your training methods they are quite good. Being that more and more able men and women are entering the bureau after your classes," commented Bernkastel making Nanoha blush a little bit. Usually when someone told her that it wouldn't bother her, but coming from him it was just a tad bit embarrassing.

"Ah and this must be Vivio! It very nice to meet you your highness," said Bernkastel taking Vivio left hand and placing a light kiss on top of it. This causes Vivio to turn four shades of red as her mind was trying to process what was going on.

"Ah… It nice to meet yo…" stuttered Vivio not being able to form coherent sentences at the moment. She wanted say even scream the same thing she said to everyone else about calling her majesty. However, she couldn't be rude with this man since he was obviously very important. Plus she didn't want to make herself or her mama look bad.

"At a lost for words your highness? From the rumors I heard when I visit the cathedral in Northern Mid-Childa. They say your quite a talkative one and quite adored," stated Bernkastel as Vivio looked to her mama for help.

"Please could you tone down the formality a little more. It quite embarrassing to Vivio who doesn't really handle formality all too well," explained Nanoha with Bernkastel looking at Vivio still wondering if she would even speak to him.

"Ah your right Miss Takamachi, but please forgive me for you see it quite hard for me to do that. I don't know how much you know about Saint Olivie's teaching, but she was very influential person in life. Being revered all throughout Belka empire during the Saint King Unification war," stated Bernkastel Nanoha knowing where this was heading, and not liking it one bit.

"Vivio being a literal as you would put it copy of our highness is a miraculous thing for us. To all practitioners and worshipers of her highness Saint Olivie's teaching. Vivio is a huge inspiration and sense of security to our faith," stated Bernkastel with Nanoha starting to believe that Bernkastel thought of Vivio as nothing, but a worship martyr and not a person at all.

"I'm sorry if I'm rude Mr. Bernkastel-san, but I will Not condone anyone who thinks of my daughter as mere object of worship! Does it not matter to you people that Vivio is a person that has her own feeling as well! Your right I don't understand the whole Saint church faith, but that give you no right to treat my daughter as some thing and not as a person! You don't even know anything about Vivio yet you worship her as if she was the original Olivie!" yelled Nanoha as she had lost her temper and couldn't stand listening anymore to such nonsense. Now she fully understood why her daughter hated being called her majesty so much. It was because of people like him that Vivio had started thinking that people saw her an object instead of a person.

"Once again I apologize Miss Takamachi, but I don't think you and definitely Vivio do not understand how much good has and could be done. Vivio existence like I said is a huge morale boost for us believers, and we cherish Vivio quite a bit. Your daughter quite put is a light of hope, inspiration, and comfort for the future," replied Bernkastel knowing that he had offended Nanoha a bit with this misunderstanding do to his formality routine.

"But once again your just seeing her as some object and not as a person. Look I'm not trying to say that your religion is bad or anything. I just don't want my daughter be some mere object for worship," stated Nanoha calming down a little but still not liking Bernkastel one bit.

"I full heartily agree with you Miss Takamachi. Vivio isn't an object of worship like you have just plainly stated. She is a young capable girl with her own set of goals and dreams which we believers wish to see fulfilled. The more extremist may see her as what you believed I have seen her as, but trust me when I say I quite looks forward to seeing where her highness goes into the future," answered Bernkastel making Nanoha head hurt a little as she felt like she was getting no where fast.

"Mr. Bernkastel-san… I understand what your saying a little, and how important my life is to the believers of the Saint church. I just wish people wouldn't call me your majesty everywhere I go…" whispered Vivio proving Nanoha point quite literally.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel lesser of a person, but I do hold you in high esteem. I'm sorry but it just the way I am since I believe in my faith with everything I have. I have seen the records of the last inter middle city tournament, and you've proven to be a very unique mage with lot of room to grow even more. To me personally I believe you could do a world of good for the church, and TSAB by becoming an elite mage in their ranks. However, wherever occupation you choose I sure it'll be one that suits her highness," explained Bernkastel causing Vivio to stare into ashen eyes to see if he really meant what he had just said.

"Well if that the way you are then it can't be helped. I do though appreciate you being honest with me," replied Vivio giving the old man a small smile. Bernkastel himself stuck out his right hand making Vivio look at his quizzically.

"Let us start over again. Welcome to Starfall training academy; it is a pleasure to meet you Vivio-san," declared Bernkastel as Vivio took his right hand with her left as the two shook hand firmly before releasing each other hand.

"It a pleasure to meet you, and thank you for letting me tour your academy," replied Vivio before using a little formality herself by giving a light curtsy. Bernkastel just let out a low laugh before patting the young girl on the shoulder.

"See it not so bad to use formality every once in a while right," commented Bernkastel with Vivio giggling to herself quite bit.

"Just like it bad to use formality all to the time," countered Nanoha as the three of them shared a light laugh with Nanoha first impression of Bernkastel lightening up just a little bit. It wasn't enough that her original accusation of him would go way but it was at least a good start.

"Well I better go it almost time for the opening speech for the ceremony to begin. Well good day Miss Takamachi-san and good day to you as well Vivio. I hope you find the upcoming tour enjoyable," said Bernkastel before heading off leaving Nanoha and Vivio by themselves.

"He certainly was a unique person huh mama," said Vivio with Nanoha simply nodding her head in agreement as the two passed through the gate making their way into the academy campus.

The academy itself was much bigger than how it was depicted in the brochure. Showing just how much funds had went into it construction. As the two of them headed for the auditorium they took there time. Looking at the wonderful landscaping and the various architectural building all around them. Vivio could tell that the building were a good mixture of Mid and Belkan architect. Nanoha herself was marveling a the various design since she knew close to nothing about Belkan architect. Arriving at the auditorium the two marvel at how big it was certainly bigger than any normal school auditorium. The build was the size of a small stadium which Nanoha guessed could hold quite a few people. The two slowly enter coming into a small lobby area with a receptionist desk in the center end of it. Two set of double doors were on the right and left end side of the small lobby leading into the main area.

"Um excuse me we're here for the opening speech for the tour being conduct for St. Hilde Academy of Magic," stated Nanoha as the receptionist looked at her for moment. Before taking out a small holographic clipboard.

"Ok I'll just need your last names to makes sure that your on our list of visitors," said the woman looking shyly at Nanoha with her knowing that the woman was probably a admirer of hers

"Takamachi family," replied Nanoha as the woman skimmed down the clipboard finding their last names with ease. She then reaches into her desk pulling out two small clip on pins with there names on it. It was a orangish bronze with the lettering of their names being silver.

"Your all set ma'am please enjoy your visit, but please make sure not to remove your name tags before the tour is over," explained the woman with Nanoha thanking her as she pinned hers and Vivio's name tags to their blouses. They then proceed through the double doors on the right entering into the main area.

The main area was quite large and spacious with the podium and stage the far end. There were many chair lined up along the stage fanning out in what was the being base of a crescent moon, and expanding outwards away from the stage. . Nanoha and Vivio proceeded in a little settling into some seats that were in the fifth row. They could see a few people on the stage obviously technicians making sure that everything was properly in order before the ceremony. It was five minutes passed nine as they sat quietly in their seats waiting for the ceremony to begin. Soon enough the lights dim as the main light on the stage came to life. A man came from behind stage with two men flanking each side of him. He was wearing a Ground force uniform with a commander jacket that was long as a trench coat. Sitting on top of his head was a slouch a type military felt hat worn by military leaders. There was a red ribbon tied around it with star visible at the center front. Nanoha herself recognized the unruly shoulder length crimson red hair underneath, but she couldn't place where she had seen him before. From what she could gather from his attire she guessed his rank was around captain or Major. The mystery man soon steps up to the mike with the two other people at either side of him a few feet away.

"Attention everyone!" said the man at the mike with his voice booming with the aura of authority. The whole auditorium had went silent in an instance as everyone was paying attention to the man on the stage.

"First off we of Starfall academy would like to thank you for being here, and considering our academy as your first step toward a bright future within the TSAB. My name is Vincent Cervantes and I would like to welcome you to Starfall!" declared Vincent as the audience let out round of applause before Vincent raised his hand to silence it.

"Before we begin the tour I would like to tell you the public a bit about ourselves. Our training academy is a joint effort executed by Ground force HQ, and the Saint church as a way to improve the abilities of future mages of the next generation. We are also doing this with the mind of closeting our relationship between the self-governed Belkan administrative government in the Northern Mid-Childa, and Ground Force HQ. This endeavor was proposed to high priestess and head of the saint church Carim Gracia by archbishop Rune Bernkastel back in spring 0077 of the Mid-Childa calendar. High priestess Carim was able to get approval from Ground forces generals one year later. Thus we been working quietly in secret not revealing the academy to the public. Now that we're ready and operational we will be starting to accept new recruits starting at the end of April," explained Vincent with audience not murmuring one word as they process the info just given.

"For those thinking of joining our ranks two conditions must be met. First one must score in the top three of one's entire class on all final exams given at your school. Second you must take preliminary exams before enrollment scoring at least eighty percent on both magical and academic tests given. For those of you who do not attend a public or private magical school. There will be an entry exam two day after the preliminary exams. One must score at least a seventy five percent or higher on both magic and written test. Those who don't pass these entry tests will have to wait until winter to retake the exams again," explained Vincent as there was whispering among the crowd realizing how strict they were being.

Vivio herself was a little worried her magical scores always rank around fourth out of the entire class. Her academic was pretty much cover since she held 2nd for the whole year with Corona holding 1st. Finally there was the composite exam which test one's ability to use an appropriate magic within a given situation. These usually composed of a mixture of written and magical drills. Testing the student full ability and understanding of magic, and applying the appropriate magic to the right situation. The regular magic exam was just to demonstrate one's ability to do magic. The composite exam was much more difficult. Last year she and her friend were able to get high marks on it making it into the top ten out the entire class on the final exam. However, this year was really ramping up the difficulty with the semester exams being almost equal to the fourth years final exam. Not only that but the final was rumored to be at the level of the midterm exam that the first years intermediate students got. So if Vivio really wanted to enter this academy she would have to really work her butt off. If she hoped to make into one of the top three spots out of the entire class, not only that but she could guess the preliminary exam. Were going to be just as hard if not harder pass than her final exams at school. A light hand settles on Vivio's shoulder as she looks up at her mom who was giving her don't worry smile. Vivio graciously smiles back knowing that. She had many friends that would help her reach where she wanted to go.

"Before the chairman give his speech are there any questions?" asked Vincent as an older woman raised her hand pointing to her to let her know that she had the floor now.

"If one isn't able to make it into the top three of their class. Can that student take the entry exam two day after the preliminaries are done?" asked the woman as Vincent stood there for a few seconds letting the suspense build a little.

"Yes, if a student does not make it into the top three out of their entire class. Then they can take the entry exam that offered through our academy. However, the student instead of getting a seventy five or high like the non-schooled test takers. They'll have to get an eighty percent of more," answered Vincent as more mummer went through the crowds upon seeing that this was serious business.

'Is there an age limit on who can enter your academy," spoke one man causing some of the crowd to whisper among themselves even more.

"No there is no age limit. We accept those who have the potential and the will to be come elite mages," replied Vincent with the crowd growing even more chatty. So far what Vincent had said had really grabbed their attention. The Chairman's strategy to weed out the weak minded was going perfectly well. So Vincent really only had to watch them looking for those who were serious about joining.

"Our academy is seeking to produce high caliber military personal. You'll be pushed harder than you have ever been pushed before. Some will make it through, some will struggle, and others will be broken completely. If your determination and will is as strong as your desire to make it into our academy then you'll succeed. Understand that you will work to the point of wanting to scream, cry or drown in frustration, but do know that the end reward will be well worth your effort." stated Vincent get various reaction out of his viewers.

"If there aren't anymore question then I like to hand it over to chairman Bernkastel who has a few words for you," finished Vincent as he stepped aside from the mike as Bernkastel entered from behind stage wearing a flowing clerical cloak that was most black with some bright purple in it.

The remainder of the ceremony went be quickly before ending. Vivio and Nanoha rose from their seat as they went to the lobby before exiting the building. The two could see that people where being grouped among various tour guides. Wondering who was their tour guide Nanoha walked up to one them asking how they were being grouped. The woman give her a quick reply. Before pointing to one her coworkers who was a young girl with light brunette colored hair. The two quickly immerse themselves within their tour group. As the young girl was counting everyone off making sure everyone on her list was present.

"Ah Vivio We've finally found you!" came a voice as Corona and Rio weighed through the crowd slowly with Corona's Mother following close behind them.

"Rio Corona you guys made it! For a moment I thought you guys hadn't come!" stated Vivio causing her to friends to explained that they had been on the look out for her, but couldn't find her within the crowd.

"Hello Mrs. Timil it a pleasure to see you again," said Nanoha as Vivio and her friends began chatting about what they were looking forward to seeing the most. Corona mother Laura Timil gave a light smile upon reaching them.

"The pleasure is all mine ms. Takamachi. How goes your job over at the armed corps?" asked Laura with Nanoha saying that everything was going fine.

"So your escorting Rio today? I would've of thought her uncle would want to come seeing as both of them is extremely into magic," said Nanoha with Laura giggling at her remark before settling down.

"Oh trust me he really wanted to come, but he had too many things to take care of at the dojo." replied Laura with Nanoha nodding her head. Before Laura questions her how she could be here with her schedule being so busy.

"Oh a friend of mine is filling in for me. So I got the whole day off today," answered Nanoha as the two look on at the girls as Rio explains about what she wanted to see most during the tour.

"I see is it that little girl in the Yagami family. I saw when you introduced me to your friend Captain Yagami?" questioned Laura with Nanoha giving an affirmative, but warning her not to call Vita a little girl when she was around.

Soon enough the everyone had quieted down as the young lady introduced herself. Before giving out a general outline of what they were going to see. She then went over the general rules for the tour warning everyone to stay together. Afterward the group set out leaving the auditorium behind and head for the center of the campus. From there they head northward; heading for the a building that looked to be a mix between a modern university building and a manor. She quickly outline that this was the main facility where school classes were taught. Along with tactical portion of the officer cadet training. Proceeding through the front door the tour group enters into a large foyer which had a reception desk in the center. They then proceed to go right eventually ending up in a large cafeteria that had a various selection of beverage and food. They were even allow a quick break to get a few snacks from the various vending machine lining the walls near the exits. Laura and Nanoha stayed near the tour guide. While the girl's went to help themselves to the vending machine. They soon return each holding there favorite choice snack or drink. They had then left the Cafeteria behind going down a corridor. This then led them to an entryway to some stair on the right side. Going up one flight they soon come to a large hall; that held various small classrooms on either side of them.

"This floor is where most lectures are held with each classroom having the proper equipment. To teach the class that it is used for classes are usually held from seven in the morning until nine at night time. When a student has class may vary depending on their schedule," explained the tour guide as they walked down the large hall. Peeking into specific classroom to show what they looked liked.

Backtracking back down the hall and view some of the classes on the other end. They go back into the stairwell going up another flight to another floor. This floor held classes that had various computers and equipment. Some of it was even stuff Nanoha recognized as used to build, or repair devices.

"This is where classes for those who are majoring in a technical field take classes. Classes on this floor include those for device maintenance and device creation, communication sims, and other various classes.

The tour guide then leads them to a large iron door which obviously led to an area of important. Swiping her name tag over the scanner the door opens revealing a large lab on the other side. The tour group slowly enters marveling at all the machine, and equipment that was around. Nanoha herself noticed that most of this was used by the military to maintain there devices. There was even some stuff that was previously used by riot force in the past. The tour guide swiftly leads them around the area explaining some of the uses of the stuff here. She particularly stop at on computer which had a young girl typing away at it. The tour guide lightly taps her on the shoulder causing her to look up at the people behind her.

"This here is the Technical leader of the technology department Rita Russell," stated the tour guide as the younger girl gave a slight bow. Before looking at the crowd wondering what she should say.

"Hello I'm Rita Russell and as stated I'm the technical leader here at Starfall academy. I'm also an research associate from Ground Force Technology Institute. My main job is device maintenance. Along with instructing some course for the technology class," explained Russell with the tour group not saying much. Nanoha wonder if the girl was one of Mariel coworkers or understudy.

The tour guidet explains a few more things about the lab with Russell's help before they exit. The rest of the tour of the school building went smoothly before they left returning to the center fountain of the campus. They then proceed right swinging in a arc for the coastline where a sandy beach was in view. As they follow alongside the beach. The tour guide explain that the beach was used not only for recreational expense, but also for underwater training drills. They soon come to a building that was about have the size of a football stadium. Heading inside the building had various place for exercising magic, and physical training. Furthermore there were concession stands littered throughout the building. Along with small sparring areas that had barrier, and field generating tech allowing for light mock battles. They then proceed to the other end of the building heading down a class corridor that lead to a large arena shape stadium. Emerging through the corridor; they were greet by a large training field that stretch three football field long and two wide on each side. However, what caught Nanoha's eye was that this field was design to transmute realistic environments. This was basically similar to the training ground used back during riot force six and currrently used in Air force base, but with wider range of specs based on the brochure. There near the edge of the training field Vincent to greet them.

"We meet again visitors. Welcome to Starfall Training grounds. This is the place where most military combat simulations, and general traing will be held," stated Vincent smiling at them with a proud look plaster on his face.

"So this is the training field mentioned in the brochure. I got admit it's really impressive definitely a high spec simulation model," commented Nanoha walking closer to get a closer look with Vivio following closely behind her.

"Your quite right Captain Takamachi this is the latest in the art simulation tech. It been in test for Ground and Air force for five years. This is the latest model which will be tested by our academy as the final beta test. Afterward it will be readjusted to rid it of any problem before being released to Air force in mid February of next year," explained Vincent with Nanoha nodding.

"That pretty amazing that you guys got this even before the the instructor corps did. They must really want to make this academy a success to do something like this." said Nanoha as even she had only heard limited things about the latest model that was in testing.

"Well we here at Starfall are really dedicated to cause of making this a success Nanoha-san," reply Vincent making Nanoha think that she should know this person, but couldn't get anything put together in her head.

"I have a feeling I should know you Cervantes-san, but I can't remember why," stated Nanoha causing Vincent to smile at her.

"Well it been some years since we seen each other. Do you remember a Vincent Cervantes ranked Warrant officer of ground force?" asked Vincent as realization dawn upon Nanoha of why this man seem so familiar.

"Vincent-san that's you! Gosh I haven't seen you in eight years. I remember the joint mission that was taken up by Ground and Air force HQ. You were assigned to my squad during that time," answered Nanoha remembering that Vincent was quite the sharpshooter and an expert on shooting magic.

"Yep not only that but I was apart of the team that was helping you test the blaster system. It was only still in alpha testing stage when we had our mock battle to test it reliability," said Vincent with Nanoha having a smile on her face remembering said event.

"Yea we were able fine tune it and improve it thanks to the data from that battle," replied Nanoha with Vincent smile growing even more at the result of the battle.

Yea we ended up in the ICU (intensive care unit) afterwards do to me having a broken arm, and shock after straining my magic to defend against that last powered attack. You on the other hand ended up staying at the hospital for two weeks do to the strain of the blaster system, and having your last spell to finish me off completely backfire on you," explained Vincent with Nanoha laughing nervously at remembering the result of the battle.

"True but in the end it was all worth it. Since the data did help complete the blaster system," answered Nanoha with Vincent just shaking his head in defeat.

"You and your deadly toys Captain. I mean seriously do you really need that much fire power cause even without it. You got enough power for a small battalion packed into you, but I won't tell you it wrong just not my thing," stated Vincent remembering that he still had his job to do.

"Ok you tourist how about a little demonstration of what this baby can do. I'll need ten volunteers for this demonstration so if your interested raise your hand. Oh and only those accompanied by parents or have given the proper permission for this part of the tour may participate," explained Vincent as ten hands raised with three of them being Vivio and her friends. The three were itching to get in on the fun with Vivio understand somewhat of what this thing could do.

"I see well you ten for the time being will be my assistance for this demonstration," answered Vincent with a devious smile as things were about to become a lot more fun with this particular batch of volunteers.

* * *

><p><strong>LyrialReana: Well that it for this Chapter hope you guys enjoy it. I haven't gotten a flame yet . So I guess I'm doing an alright job so far, but that might change with this chapter. Either that or no one finds it interesting enough to flame or review xD. Based on the hit it seem to be doing alright. So I'll keep the chapters coming if you have something to say about the story please review. What does Vincent have in store for his volunteers next chapter is definitely going to see some action so stay tuned.<strong>


	4. Separation! Failure is Inevitable!

**LyricalReana: Hello readers and welcome to chapter 4 of AcademyS. Today's mock battle day as Vivio and her friends have volunteer to help demonstrate the new simulation training field of Starfall academy. However, whatever Vincent have in store for our heroine can't be all that easy. So sit back grab some popcorn and enjoy chapter four of AcademyS.**

* * *

><p>Separation! Failure is Inevitable!<p>

Vincent looked at the crowd as his ten would be assistants stepped forward with curious and determined looks in their eyes. So far the others volunteers he's have hadn't been able to complete the simulation he had put forth. However, maybe that would change with this particular group since they looked able and ready for anything. Stealing a quick look at Vivio without her noticing a smile came to his face. He was certain that Nanoha's daughter would make things interesting as she had placed 4th in the inter-middle city tournament. Knowing that they had a limited amount of time Vincent brought up the holographic computer with his holographic keypad. Entering a string of commands a larger screen is put up behind him. It was large enough for the tour group to see, but on it was the data for a war machine type drone.

"Alright everyone for this demonstration we'll be doing a simple complete the objective type drill. First off among you assistants who can tell me what this thing on the screen is?" asked Vincent as Corona's hand shot up before anyone could notice. Vincent simply points to her letting her know that she had the floor now.

"That Mr. Cervantes sir would be a type one Gadget Drone. Its main function is to find Lost logia, and will destroy any hindrances in the way to complete its objective. It was mostly used to track and secure Relics during the Relic Case, and was used in the mass terrorist attack in the JS Incident." explained Corona with Vincent being more than satisfied by the girl's answered since he hadn't expected such a detail explanation.

"Very good miss that was an excellent explanation. As stated this is a type one gadget drone. The reason I'm putting this up on the screen is cause they will be your enemies during the simulation," stated Vincent getting mixed response from the crowd and assistants.

"Now who can tell me the most crippling effect that gadgets have that is most effective against Mid-childan practitioners?" asked Vincent with Corona raising her hand once more. However, Vincent decided to wait a moment to see if anyone else would be willing to answer. He was reward when a boy with short light brunette colored hair raised his hand.

"Um that would be AMF (Anit-Magic Field) that all gadgets are able to create. Once magic come in contact within its area of effect the magic begins to unravel," answered the boy with Vincent nodding his head in approval. Another hand shot up as Vincent pointed to it allowing the person to speak.

"I'll further add that Belka type user would have an easier time destroying them than Mid types. Since their magic system mostly revolves around strengthening their Armed Device to do optical damage." declared a girl who was probably a student from the high school branch of St. Hilde Academy.

"All very impressive answers very good. It seems that no further explanation is in order we can now get to the main point. Here what you guys will be doing. This drill is a simple protect the civilian type drill. The training field will generate ten civilian targets that you must locate and secure, before the gadget find and destroy them," explained Vincent as an image of the civilian target came up on screen. Nanoha recognized them as the one used in mage exams.

"There will be a fifteen minute time limit before the simulation ends. You will fail the mission if the gadgets destroy six of the ten civilian targets, your team is reduced to only two members, or the fifteen minute time limits expires. You will be wearing the DSAA tags to monitors hits points which you'll have a maximum of one thousand for each of you," continued Vincent getting nods from his assistants.

"Finally the field will spawn three groups of type one gadgets in groups of threes, and three type three gadgets. The clear condition for this mission is to rescue four or more civilian targets, or destroy all type three gadgets. Be warned that there will be two hostile unknowns on the field so be careful. That is all for the briefing are there any questions?" finished Vincent with Corona raising her hand once more before being given the floor.

"Um if there are mages that can use support magic such as healing. Can we heal our allies during this mission?" asked Corona with Vincent smiling liking that she was already thinking ahead.

"Yes if you can use healing magic you are allowed to heal your allies, but only if they have at least ten hit points. Do know that you will be immobile if your hit count drops below fifty, and that your allies can't heal you if you have less than ten hit points," answered Vincent with everyone nodding confirming that they understood the conditions. Another hand raised as Vincent noticed that it was the boy from before.

"Um is there a chance for injury if we proceed? I think that you wouldn't need parental approval if there was no chance of it," questioned the boy with Vincent looking at him with a serious look on his face.

"Your absolutely right. There is chances of injury but only bruises at most. Something that you would be receiving in regular training quite often. However, because this model is still in final testing. We require parental consent for visiting students to be able to participate in this exercise. However, if there is a case of something serious we have fully trained medical staff on standby. Their in the training hall and awaiting my orders should something be wrong," answered Vincent getting various hesitant looks from parents and children alike. Nanoha herself was slightly worried, but knew that her daughter could take care of herself. Plus serious injuries usually came from the recruit who were unused to working with others, and nothing more serious than a few broken bones and minor cuts happened during these drills.

"Now if there are no further questions participants please step into training field area. Once the simulation begin a barrier will be raised. So that magical attacks don't leave the training grounds so please feel free to use whatever magic at your disposal. Also note that an illusion will be applied onto the barrier as well so you won't be able to see what's outside it," declared Vincent with everyone nodding in response.

"Well that is all then good luck with the mission, and do your best," said Vincent as he pressed the start button on the keypad to begin the simulation. A barrier was soon erected around the training field. Like Vincent had said an illusion had been applied preventing those outside from seeing inside and vice versa.

Nanoha was pretty sure that the illusion was applied to give the sense of the terrain being endless. Thus it would be as if they were somewhere else instead of in a training field. Since it was in a building stadium and not outside. A large screen appeared above them allowing those who were outside to see inside. What Nanoha saw was pretty amazing to her. Vivio her friends, and the other children were in a vast desert like area. Sand was stretching far as the eye could see with dunes being abundant in the distances. However, this wasn't what was surprising to Nanoha in the least, but what was the fact that the simulation had generated a furious sandstorm. The training field simulators used at instructors training corps; could emulate terrains and match them to currents seasons. However, they couldn't reproduce weather effect such as rain, blizzards or other weather effects. So when Nanoha saw the sandstorm. Her mind was already thinking of various training methods that could be used with this new feature. It also got her wondering what other sorts of things this training field could do. Vincent looked at the Ace of Aces already knowing what sort of plans were going through her mind. He returned his gaze to the screen wondering how his assistants will do.

When the simulator had started the ground around them had changed to sand. Slowly the environment had shift from the calm stadium to a desert wasteland. However, what caught them completely off guard was the raging sandstorm blowing around them. The sand was blowing everywhere obscuring Vivio's vision as she could see only six feet in front of her. She could tell that everyone else was thinking the same thing. As they were probably trying to think where to even begin. Vivio noticed that the girl who had told everyone about the AMF properties of the gadgets was standing there completely calm. Vivio wondered why that was. As currently they didn't have any way of knowing where the gadget or the civilian target were at the moment. Looking on she could see a older blonde haired boy probably a third year middle school student. He was looking around at the group as if assessing everyone that was currently here. Vivio turning even more could see the short brunette boy standing there as if wondering what he should do. The gale from the sandstorm intensified for a moment buffing the group a little.

"This sandstorm going to be a pain in the ass. Doesn't looks like it going to die down anytime soon," said the blonde haired boy trying to see if he could see anything beyond just six feet. Vivio had to agree that this sandstorm was a big hindrance. Plus the targets and enemies could be spread out and far apart.

"Does anyone have any area search magic handy?" asked Vivio as everyone looked at each other wondering the same thing. A girl with violet colored hair wearing squared frame glasses raised her hand.

"I can use search magic, but it only has an area range of sixty meters which isn't nearly enough to cover this whole training field." answered the girl with the blonde haired boy nodding in agreement, but wasn't voicing disdain for it.

"Hm based on that I think the best course of action would be to destroy the three type three gadgets out there. Going for the civilian targets will be too difficult with this sandstorm raging about. Plus we won't be able to get to them, or find them in time before the type ones destroy them," explained the boy with some agreeing with him. While Vivio and her friends didn't knowing that it would be difficult especially with the sandstorm and AMF threat there.

"I think we be better off looking for the civilian targets instead of the type three gadgets. One they'll definitely be spread out. Plus they'll be difficult to defeat with their AMF. Even the type ones have good AMF when they work in conjunction with each other." countered Vivio causing the blonde boy to glare at her a little but knew that she was right.

"True for Mid users that is. As for belkan users that won't be too much of a problem. How many mid-chidlan practitioners of magic do we have?" questioned the boy with Corona, the brunette haired boy, and violet haired colored girl raising their hands. The blonde haired boy simply nodded his head before speaking again.

"Only three of us use the mid-childan magic system; which means that the rest of us are modern belkan users. So your observation about the AMF field is void. Since we can finish the type threes of with our power and numbers. So I say we go after the type three gadgets," declared the blonde with the other looking at him not sure how to fill.

"Don't you get that isn't a good idea! Those type threes will be hard to find in this storm. Plus they're a lot tougher than a type one. Let's not forget about the to unknown hostiles as well!" snapped Vivio being a little annoyed with this blonde boy.

"Arggh your really annoying Takamachi! I thought you of all people would be willing to agree with this plan! Or are you simply saying that to cover up your own weakness?" countered the boy making Vivio blush a little at such an accusation

"Hey you're the one being hot headed! Don't you realize the danger of trying to take those things on! You probably just don't want to admit that an elementary student is right instead of you!" yelled Rio getting angry with the blondey in front of them.

"You guys are being stupid we won't be able to get to the civilian targets before the type ones find them! So instead of wasting time looking for something we won't be able to get to in time. We should focus on destroying the type threes. Since there only three of them plus it faster," stated the Blonde youth with Corona and Rio looking at him in contempt.

"I think it be best to find the type three gadget too. We don't have enough time allotted to us to find the civilian targets," commented the violet haired girl with the blonde haired boy nodding in agreement with her.

"exactly good call. What your name anyway since it looks like we'll be working with each other?" asked the blonde with the girl looking at him wondering if she should give her name to him.

"Karyn Wheeler second year middle school student at St. Hilde academy middle school branch. And whom might you be since we're working to together," answered the Karyn with the blonde smiling at her knowing that her search magic would come in handy in this storm.

"The name's Isaiah Xavier third year at St. Hilde academy middle school branch. Pleasure to be working with you," replied Isaiah as the two shook hand forming their alliance. This wasn't too good in Vivio opinion since they could've used Karyn search magic to help locate the civilian targets.

"Ok Takamachi I'll give you on last chance let go for the type three gadget, or you could go on your own and find the civilian targets if you want. Anyone else who wants to go for the civilians go right ahead," explained Isaiah as two other boys one a high school student by the looks of it, and another third year middle school student join sides with Isaiah and Karyn.

"Seriously we shouldn't divide our force by splitting up. We should stay together and pour our power into finding the civilian targets. As things are now we'll fail the mission for sure," concluded Vivio but her words fell on deaf ears with Isaiah giving a triumphed look.

"Well it settled then looks like we're going our separate ways from here. Ok guys let move out and find those drones!" commanded Isaiah as he and his team headed into the sandstorm leaving Vivio and her friends behind. Letting a sigh escape her lips Vivio tried to think of what they should do now since it was just the three of them.

"So what should we do now? The sandstorm still raging and we don't have area search magic at our disposal," stated Rio with Vivio trying to determine the best course of action to take. The sandstorm would make it hard to traverse the desert plus they could run into enemies and be picked off. Before they even had the chance to fight back.

"Well first off we should find a proper way to traverse the desert. Xavier's group won't be able to get too far on foot especially with the sandstorm raging about." replied Vivio wondering just how to go about doing that. She was betting on Corona being able to do something with her creation skill, but she knew that it was a slim chance though a chance she was willing to take.

"Well I could try to create something using the sand for parts, but I don't know how well it'll turn out. We can use that as transportation and as a way of combat against the gadgets if that alright," answered Corona with Vivio nodding her head vigorously happy that she wasn't wrong.

"Sure we'll go with that for now as for where we should being look. You guys got any more suggestion?" questioned Vivio since she had no clue where they should being looking. Corona and Rio hadn't any clue either so the three just stood there thinking where to being.

"Go northeast from here and you'll find your first target," said a voice as the three girls turn to see that it had come from the high school girl who'd stayed behind. Her onyx colored hair was blowing in the storm as she stared out toward the desert. Whether she could see through this storm was anyone's guess.

"Really? I guess that more a start than any. Thanks for the tip and would you like to join us Sempai?" replied Vivio hoping that the girl would come with them seeing as she might be able to help them with their task.

"Just call me Leah. Sorry but I'll pass on joining you," answered Leah bluntly before turning to look at Vivio revealing her shimmering magenta colored eyes. Vivio simply nods her head in response knowing that convincing Leah would be impossible to do.

"Ok I understand thanks for the tip though. Corona can you call up our transport then," said Vivio with Corona giving a nod before taking Brunzel out of her skirt pocket. The device quickly came to life taking the form of a small dagger.

"Ok Brunzel let make this work. _Oh wandering sands that stretch far beyond the abyss. Head my call and give my desire form. Come forth thou who roams the vast wasteland. Golem creation Sand Serpent!" _Chanted Corona as a large column of sand shot upward before twisting and turn becoming more solid and taking the form a giant serpent made of harden sand.

"Whoa Corona that amazing!" cried Rio walking around the giant golem to get a good look at it. Vivio herself had to admit that her friend's special skill never ceased to amaze her. Corona was really a genius when it came to creation magic as the giant serpent would prove.

"Alright let get moving. We don't have that much time to finish this. Thanks again for the tip Leah-san," said Vivio with Leah giving a simple nod before turning back to look in the direction she was facing before. Before the girls could climb up on the golem and move out. The brunette haired colored boy walked up them looking nervous.

"Um do you mind if I come with you guys… I don't really have any offensive skills, but I'm really good at binding magic if that helps." stuttered the boy as Vivio walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder. They were almost the same high with the boy being a little taller than her, but Vivio none the less looked into his nervous filled eyes which were laurel green.

"Sure the more people we have the easier this will be. We'll be happy to accept your help! I'm Takamachi Vivio and whom might you be," answered Vivio as the boy looked at her nervously. Wondering why she would accept his help so willingly. Even though his binding magic might not work.

"Joey Terrence. It a pleasure to meet you your majesty…" whispered Joey with Vivio giving her usual chirpy smile. Though she was a little annoyed at being called her majesty she wouldn't bite the boy's head of for it.

"The pleasure is our Joey-sempai though please don't call me your majesty please," answered Vivio as the four of them climbed up on Corona's giant serpent golem. Soon the whole thing burrowed itself into the sand leaving the children to ride the top of it's head. As it moved swiftly through the sand with little resistance.

Meanwhile Nanoha and the rest of the tour group along with Vincent. Watched as the children went about forming their respective teams before setting off to finish their respective task they had chosen. While the third year Isaiah had chosen to destroy all the type three gadgets. Vivio and her friends had decided on securing the civilian targets. Though securing the civilian target was definitely the safer option. It was also the task that would take longer, and with their time limit might not be the most efficient option. Isaiah option while being a better time saver one was the more dangerous one to choose. The type three gadgets weren't to be underestimated as they had given even her forwards trouble in the past before. However, neither option would yield victory do to time constraint so they were sure to fail. This was do to the fact that their targets were spread out and thus, it be hard for either group to find all their targets to clear the mission. However, there was also a problem with Vivio plan Vincent had let her in on the fact that. The training simulation wouldn't end until five civilian targets were secured. Thus, the reason why he had said that four or more targets had to be secured to win. They would still win if they secured four but they would have to wait the fifteen minutes to clear the mission. The mission had been set up to encourage all of them to work to together to clear either one of the victory condition. However, that wasn't the case since both was going their separate ways to complete their decided task. Vincent himself was looking at the screen looking a little disappointed. He had thought at first that the group was going to make it through this, but thanks to Vivio and Isaiah different view points of how the mission should be done. The two had separated from each other do finish their chosen task. He was most disappointed by the fact that they hadn't been able to figure out the main point. The fact that it required them to split up and try to finish both objectives. To top it off he was frustrated by the fact that neither Isaiah or Vivio couldn't put aside their difference and agree on one thing. Thinking like that could get someone killed if it was a real mission. Plus civilian lives would be in jeopardy thanks to such irrational decision making like that.

"Got to say Nanoha-san that I'm a little disappointed. I thought your girl would be able to see it, but I guess I was wrong to expect that," stated Vincent with Nanoha feeling the ire in his words. As he was probably looking forward to this group being able to finish this simulation. He must of thought that this group would be the one, but was left disappointed in the end.

"Don't count them out yet Vincent-kun you might be surprised with what they can do," replied Nanoha returning her gaze to the screen wondering if they could really save four civilian targets within the fifteen minute time limit.

"Well see…" whispered Vincent looking at the simulation monitor next him as the specs for a certain machine played across the screen. He knew that if either group encountered the unknown hostiles it would all be over within seconds.

Vivio and her group traveled swiftly through the desert as they rode on top of Corona's sand serpent. The had been heading NE for a three minutes without encountering anything at all. The sandstorm made it hard to see so they couldn't really tell what was ahead of them at all. Joey was standing next to Vivio with, Rio sitting near the back, and Corona in the front controlling her creations movement. The girl had to keep her focus on the golem as this wasn't something she had tried to make before. It was a complete miracle that she had formed this sand serpent at all, and thus required most of Bunzel and Corona's attention to maintain.

"Hey Joey-sempai do you have your own device?" asked Rio trying to break the ice with their new member. The girls had found out that Joey was a first year at the middle school branch, and that his family were loyal followers of the Saint church. This in turn explained mostly why he was so timid around Vivio. As he was taught that Olivie was a revered person that needed to be respected.

"Um yes I have one. His name is Mikal," replied Joey pulling out a lime green shard from the inside of his shirt that was attached to chain around his neck. Rio simply stared at the small shard in amazement wondering if it was a device at all. Vivio herself wondered if it was one as well as it didn't look big enough to be a standby form for device.

Suddenly the sand golem had stopped as the three looked up to see that. Corona was trying to see further through the storm. Vivio knowing that her friend wouldn't stop for no reason determined that enemies were nearby which wasn't good since the storm was crippling their vision. Chris silently hovered next to her master. While Vivio tried to think up a plan to find the enemy. If the gadgets were nearby then the civilian target couldn't be too far away from them. Vivio decided that the best course for now would be to proceed cautiously, and activate their barrier jackets encase of an attack.

"Corona can you tell where the enemy is?" asked Vivio with her friend shaking her head no, but knowing that it wasn't really save to proceed forward without a plan. Vivio simply nods before instructing everyone to form their barrier jackets for the time being.

"Alright Sacred Heart let do this. Set Up!" commanded Vivio as her device rose it small hand before Vivio took her into her hands. She slowly pressed the small plush bunny to her chest as it merged into her body.

The three girls were enveloped in a white light as each of their barrier jackets came into existence around them. Corona was the first to finish her barrier jacket consisting of dress; that had a dark purple top with a pink and white lines going down the middle of it, and a white flowing skirt that stretched to her ankles. She had matching dark purple gloves along with dark purple shoes. Rio was second to emerge her body appearing to be the age of a fifteen or sixteen year old. Her barrier jacket consisted of a pink Chinese styled battle dress. Her elbows and Knees where covered with the proper steel guard held in place by a black cloth acting like a strap. She also wore black fingerless gloves with a still guard on her forehand, and pink shoes to finish it off. Finally Vivio was the last to appear. She was clothed in a barrier jacket that was similar to the one her mother wore in her youth. The dress was a amethyst color with hints of burgundy in it. Like her mother's jacket its parts consist of a long shirt that stretched to her ankle, and a vest that covered the tight fitting black shirt. However, unlike Nanoha's jacket this one didn't have the midriff jacket, but instead had pauldron armor on both shoulders. The piece of armor was light shade of burgundy with hint of blue in it, and was feather like in design giving a look of small wings on her shoulder. Vivio's hair was also tied back into two pig tails that reached the upper part of her back. They were held in place by black ribbon similar to the one's she wore to school.

"Hehe been a while since I've used the adult mode," said Rio doing a series of stretches with Vivio just giggling at her friend enthusiasm. Corona simply shook her head wondering if Rio knew of how serious the opponent they were up against really was.

"Your not going to set up Joey-sempai?" asked Corona with Joey snapping out of his shock after the girls had materialized their barrier jackets.

"Ah right… Ok let do our best Mikal. Eye Engage!" commanded Joey as he was engulfed in a flash of light. It seem like the sand was blown back as the three girls could feel the power coming from Joey. Vivio truly wondered if the boy was lying about not having any offensive abilities.

The light soon died down leaving Joey behind who was now in his barrier jacket. It consisted of clerical looking flowing robe that had four slits near the front and back part of the thigh. The lower robe look whole; with the wind blowing it was distinctly separated into four different parts one on all sides of his lower body. The robe length stretched to his ankles, and with the wind ruffling it a pair of well fitting black pants were underneath. On his upper torso was covered by a shawl; which was held in place by a belkan cross at the center of his chest near his neck. His device Mikal had assumed a ring form that was wore on his ring finger. It was silver with the lime jewel assuming the form of a cut gem. It was placed in the center of the ring on a mount that had a spread wings design. The girl simply looked at him with him blush furiously in embarrassment.

"Wow that a cool looking outfit Joey-sempai the ivory color of your jacket really suits you!" commented Rio as she walked around Joey to get a better look of the whole barrier jacket.

"Rio right it does suit you a lot sempai, but I worried about how sturdy it is. Not to be rude but it doesn't look to offer all that much in defense power," said Corona worrying that she might have offended their new friend. However, Joey just shook his head not minding the question at all.

"I know it doesn't look much, but it quite sturdy. Since Mikal reroutes most of my power into defense when I'm not casting spells. I promise I'll try not to be a burden…" answered Joey with Vivio patting him on the shoulder a little.

"Don't worry Sempai we'll protect you if think starts to get a little rough. Ok Corona let proceed with caution. We won't know where the gadgets are until we run right into them!" declared Vivio with everyone giving a sharp salute. As the golem moved forward but at a slightly slower speed than before.

Elsewhere in the desert. Isaiah let out a loud battle cry as he drove his device into the core of the type three gadget. The large machine sparked a little as he removed it, and leapt out of the way as the large machine exploded. The blast was quite large as parts were spewed everywhere with smoke rising from the ruined debris. Isaiah panted a little with beads of sweat rolling down his cheek as he stood up once more. The type three had been more difficult than he had originally thought, and his two fellow teammates had lost a good chuck of hp. Karyn had manage to avoid confrontation with the gadget, and was currently focusing her search magic on finding their next target.

"So you find the next one?" asked Isaiah walking up to Karyn to see how her progress was going. So far six min had passed since the simulation had started. Leaving only nine minutes left to destroy the remaining type threes.

"I haven't picked up any type threes yet, but there one group of gadgets moving west towards two civilian target. There just on the edge of my search area so it take us four minutes to reach them. However the gadget would get there probably forty seconds before we do." explained Karyn with Isaiah nodding his head upon hearing the report.

"Hey shouldn't we go after those civilian targets then. I mean it would get us a little closer to completing the mission," said one of the boy's who was a third year like Isaiah.

"I don't think it necessary the gadget would get there before us. Thus they'll destroy the target before we could even secure them. So let focus on finding the next type three. They seem to be hiding in the sand looking like small sand dunes," replied Isaiah with the boy who asked the question looking a little disgruntled.

"If you want to save those civilian targets. I can have Karyn give you the coordinates and you can go on your own." offered Isaiah seeing his displeasure about his decision to continue to look for type three gadgets.

"That wouldn't be too good an idea. You be fighting three type ones and you only have about three hundred and fifty-three life points left," stated Karyn making the boy sigh in defeat knowing that he be shot down on his own. The fight with the type three had proven quite difficult with him taking a rough beating from the drone.

The high school boy that was with them fair a little better then him, but only slightly as he had about four hundred and six-three life points. Neither boys had devices like Karyn and Isaiah thus they had to rely on the magic enhanced strike arts to protect them. The two were now questioning whether they should have went with Vivio. Since they knew the girl from the record they had seen from the inter-middle tournament. If they kept this plan they were sure to fail the mission, but knew they didn't stand a chance against the gadgets without a device, or a person who could use a device. Isaiah himself let out a sigh being surprised that the gadget was more difficult to destroy , and find then he originally had thought. The two boys with them weren't much help without a device. He kind of wished Vivio hadn't been so stubborn, and went with his idea. As he could of really used her and her friends help. It didn't mean though that he couldn't complete this without them. No he would complete this task no matter what, and with Karyn search magic finding the gadgets would be a lot easier.

"Lets try heading east a little to see if anything comes up on the radar," stated Isaiah as he and Karyn started heading east with the two boys following closely behind.

Back outside the training field Vincent looked on at each group from the big screen. Isaiah's group had manage to destroy the type three, but had lost a considerable amount of life points in doing so. He estimated that they wouldn't be able to take out the next one, but even if they did the third one would be impossible. However, that wouldn't come to pass as they wouldn't be able to find the third one in time. Vivio's group was moving more cautiously making their way slowly towards the group of type ones. If they defeated them. They would only have to follow the type ones path for a few seconds to find the civilian target. If they were lucky to go in the right direction they would hit a pair of civilian targets three minutes later. However the problem there was that one of the unknown lurked in the vicinity. Either way the group was doomed to fail the moment they decided to work against each other. It seem the to boys in Isaiah group had realized the important of helping Vivio's group, but didn't have the confidents to make their opinion matter.

"Well looks like another dud how sad," muttered Vincent punching a few commands into the keypad. He had set for the sandstorm to end in three minutes. Thus the last six minutes they would be free of the sandstorm, and able to search for their targets more effectively.

Nanoha simply observed things unfold wondering if they would succeed at the last minute. However, with the way things were now success was far out of reach. For now though Nanoha was curious about how the girls would deal with the AMF of the gadget drones. They had never encountered an AMF before. So even if they knew what it was they didn't have the proper training to combat it. She'd learned however, not to underestimate what her daughter and her friends could do. So she watched closely looking forward to how Vivio would handle this situation.

Vivio's group was slowly continuing NE without encountering enemies so far, but that changed when she had spotted three lights in the storm approaching from the west. Letting Corona know to slow down Vivio watched the yellow lights as they made there way east. Estimating that they were getting closer to their objective. Vivio thought about what they could do to prevent their enemy from reaching the civilians. She decided that the only way would be to fight them and grab their attention.

"Ok here what I'm thinking guys we need to attack the gadget to grab their attention. So I'll head on foot toward them and use sonic shooter to make them attack me. Rio can then sneak up behind them and attack them from behind possibly destroy one if you can. Corona do you think you can use parts of this serpent as physical attack matter like you do with goliath?" explained Vivio as Corona considered what Vivio was asking for.

"In theory it should be possible, but I haven't had enough practice with manipulating others substance beside rocks. I'll try my best though to make whatever your planning work Vivio," answered Corona with Vivio nodding her head being glad she had such good friends.

"I'll try to restrict the gadgets movement with my bind spells. I don't know if it'll work, but I'll give it a go," commented Joey wanting to be able to be of use too.

"Thanks everyone! Here what well do then. I'll grab the gadget's attention with my sonic shooter, and Rio will support me by attacking the gadgets from behind throwing their formation off. Joey-sempai will assist Corona by trying to bind the gadgets. Thus, giving Corona a clear shot to use a physical matter attack on them and destroy them completely," explained Vivio with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Alright Rio let go! You guys stay here and wait until me and Rio have engaged the enemy. Then slowly proceed to the battle making sure not to be spotted by the gadget before you reach us," concluded Vivo as she and Rio proceed forward with Vivio leading in front to grab the gadget attention, and Rio behind so that she could break the formation once they started attacking Vivio.

Vivio quickly proceed toward the moving lights as fast as she could. The sand made it hard for her to move quickly, and the gadget were moving quickly away from her. Quickening her sprint Vivio was only able to keep the light in sight, but was losing them quickly. She wouldn't be able to get any closer so she would have to fire sonic shooter from her current position.

"Alright this is it. Sonic Shooter shoot!" cried Vivio as three barret of magical energy form in front of her before speeding of towards their quarry at shocking speeds. The attacks hit home striking the lead gadget straight on. However, there was no damage as the AMF had dispelled her attack on impact.

The group of gadgets quickly do a three-sixty as they turn to face Vivio. Before heading towards her shooting material cannon fire at her. Vivio sluggishly dodge the cannon fire sending her own return fire in response, but the AMF was proving its difficulty as her attack were dispersed before even reaching the body of the gadget. The war machines were closing in on her fast as the continue their assault. Vivio barely managed to avoid being hit casting Panzerschild to defend off the attack. Rio makes herself know as she had successfully moved behind the attacking gadgets undetected. She quickly launch her Twin Dragon Waltz against the attacking drones, but just like Vivio's Sonic Shooter it was quickly dispersed by the AMF. However, Rio had used that as a distraction slipping past ones of drone's guard. She quickly delivers a heavy magic enhanced kick, but most of the magic was lost to the AMF. Her leg quickly was stopped by the generated barrier as she hopped away to avoid being hit. Though her attack hadn't made it through her goal of breaking the formation had been a success. Vivo had now only two gadgets attacking her while Rio was dealing with the one she had attacked.

"Alright let try this then. Flame God Coat ignite!" shouted Rio as her body was soon in cloaked in a blazing flame aura. Rio fearlessly charge her opponent as it flew toward her firing rapid cannon fire at her. Rio dodges the fire as best she can coming close to being hit at one point.

Rio once again slipping into the drone's guard deliver a heavy punch. This time she manage to get through the barrier to the main body. Though do to having most of the magic from her attack sapped. she only able to dent the sturdy machine. Rio is decisively blown back by a shot as she land on her feet. Her auto guard blocking most of the attack. Glancing down at her tag she see that she had lost two hundred and fifty hp leaving her with a mere seven fifty. Rio simply shakes this off heading back into the fray to try again.

"Alright Sol let do this!" chirped Rio with her device giving an encouraging reply. Swiftly dodging the cannon fire she slips pass the drone's guard once more. Her fist was glowing with a bright flame as she threw her punch forward.

"Eat this you crone. Flame Dragon Break!" cried Rio as her fist met with the AMF and barrier once more. The attack had lost some of its attack power, but it had smashed through the barrier. Punching as small hole into it framework.

The damage unfortunately wasn't enough as Rio pulled out just in time to avoid being hit again. Suddenly a giant smooth spike smash through the drone's center causing it to explode just a few seconds after. Rio looks up to see that Corona had fire the shot from the serpent which now had spikes protruding from it forehead.

"Whoa thanks Corona I was seriously beginning to think I was in trouble," said Rio with Corona giving her a hand up onto the giant serpent's head. Looking at the forehead Rio could see two more spikes obviously meant for the remaining two gadget.

"Let go help Vivio before she taken out. She was able to lead the drones a little west so that you could fight that one drone undisturbed," said Corona as the serpent sped toward the west towards their friend.

Meanwhile Vivio was having trouble fighting the two gadget that were double teaming her. Whenever the girl slipped passed one of the drones guard zone. The other one would attack her from behind causing her to retreat. So far she had been hit once but it was a powerful blow. Costing her three hundred and seventy-five hp! Plus she could still feel where the attack had hit her shoulder knowing that it would bruise quickly. Vivio shot off another Sonic Shooter towards one of the drones, but the attack was nullified once again. The other drone quickly got behind her firing another potent cannon fire. Vivio quickly calls of a Tri-Shield to block the attack. While not as powerful as Panzerschild the shield was enough to block the attack no the less. Assessing her situation Vivo knew she would be taken out unless she did something fast. The two gadget begin closing in on her in a pincer move. However, the gadget behind her is suddenly stopped as it had been caught in a chain bind.

"Takamachi-san now's your chance!" called Joey as he had successfully casted a bind spell on the drone. However, the spell was unraveling quickly even with Joey pouring more magic into it to maintain it.

Vivo quickly use her fast movement spell Jet Flash to close in on the target, and using the force from the speed in an attack similar to Nanoha's Flash Impact. The attack smashes through the drone's barrier as Vivio rams her fist and arm through the core and center. Before pulling her arm out just as the drone explodes mere seconds later. Being happy that the drone was down Vivio didn't stop moving as she head toward the other drone. That was now attacking Joey who was dodging its attacks but barely. The boy quickly calls up a round shield before an attack can hit his head. Grunting Joey continues to fall back not having the time to bind the opponent in front of him. However, the drone quickly swerves right barely missing being skewered by a sand spike. Rio herself jumps off the serpent's head delivering a powerful drop knee kick to the ground. This blast sand completely upward with the force blowing the drone back a little. Vivio had successfully gotten behind it. Before using her Accel Smash shoving the drone back just as a sand spike smashed through its front destroying it completely.

"We did it. We actually beat them! Hahaha! Sweet your plan was perfect Vivio!" declared Rio running up and hugging the heterochromia eyed girl. Vivio simply returns the hug happy that her plan had actually succeeded.

"_I wonder if Nanoha-mama watching? I hope she's proud of me after my plan had work so well. Glad that Joey-sempai was around I don't think just the three of us could've pulled this off," _thought Vivio just as the sandstorm being to die down revealing a bright sun above them.

**LyricalReana: Well I'm going to call it here since I don't want this chapter being too big. The chapter's twenty-five pages long story wise if you take out the opening and closing comments. The conclusion to this training mission will be in the next chapter. I hope you guys like the barrier jacket for Vivio's true form which is outside her Adult mode. Next chapter will introduce the New spell her and Nove being working on. Remember to keep an eye out for new updates. Lastly I like to thank Yukimura Gen for reviewing the story I really appreciate it. I was beginning think that no one found this story interesting at all. Well that all for this chapter see at the next chapter of AcademyS.**


	5. Aftermath! End of the Tour

**LyricalReana: hello readers and welcome to chapter 5 of AcademyS. Today we finish up the fieldtrip which starts with the conclusion of today's training mission. So if you got some popcorn left might want to grab it. So let get back to see if the teams pulls through or fail. Also a little announcement I'll be posting supplementary stuff about AcademyS. You can located it at NanoFate .us in the fan fiction forums under the AcademyS thread. Most will not being playing a big role in the story. However, it might appear in a sequel if this story is a success. Most of it though will be character bios. So if it interested you head on over to give a read. That all and now back to your regularly scheduled programming.**

* * *

><p>Aftermath! End of the tour<p>

It had only been a few seconds after destroying that gadgets that Vivio's group had discovered the civilian target. The group of four quickly rush over to the target feeling quite happy at accomplishing their task. Examining it the four try to think of a way to secure the target. Before more gadgets showed up to destroy it.

"So how do we secure this thing anyway?" asked Rio walking around it trying to figure out what to do with it. Vivio herself wasn't too sure either since there weren't any instruction on how to do it. She figures that Vincent left that out figuring that they would figure it out on their own.

"I think we're suppose to tap the core in the center to secure it," replied Joey as he walked up to the dummy tapping the core in the center of the it. I light flash occurred before it disappeared off the field leaving Vivio and her friends in awe.

A number appeared next to the group's life points signaling that they had successfully secured their target. The girls simply smile at each other before giving each other high fives all at the same time. Joey just looks at them somberly envying their friendship. He wasn't really close to anyone at school except for one person. Do to his family status Joey felt really isolated from the rest of the school. Most of the kids that were in his class acted formal around him making him feel as if he didn't fit in. He even felt this more so since inheriting the family heirloom Mikal which belonged to his grandfather. No one in the family had been able to use it until he had. When he activated it at the end of his final year at the elementary branch of St. Hilde academy. He was here on the academy tour mostly because. His father wanted him to enroll here after the end of his first year at the intermediate branch. Thus, for these final weeks he was busy studying. So that he would be ready to pass the credentials that the academy were asking for. He personally didn't want to attend but his father wouldn't hear of it. If he failed to get in he wouldn't hear the end of it from him. So he was studying on top of having private lectures after school.

"What's wrong Joey-sempai you look kind of down," pointed out Vivio as the boy simply shakes his head not wanting to trouble of the girl with his problems.

"It's nothing Takamachi-san just forget about it… We should concentrate on finding the next targets. We got less than six minutes left to finish this," answered Joey with Vivio giving a nod but wondering what was bothering her sempai so much.

"_if you head back west for a minute or two then go south for another minute. You'll find two targets there, but you'll have to be extremely careful the next enemy is tough," _spoke a voice to Vivio's mind recognizing it has Leah's voice.

Vivio tries to reach out to the girl's mind but is unable to do so. Wondering what she meant about the enemy being tough. She could only guess that it was either a type three, or one of the unknown hostiles. Vivio wasn't sure what to do as going to a battle they couldn't win would be suicide. The type one gadgets had proven dangerous, but not beyond what they could normally handle, but the type three or unknown hostiles would be a different story. Vincent himself had even warned them about confronting the unknown hostiles. Vivio wouldn't drag her sempai and friends into a fight they couldn't win. Corona and Rio watched Vivio's expression closely seeing that she was debating about something in her head.

"What's wrong Vivio you looked worried about something?" said Corona knowing that it wasn't like her friend to worry about things to this extent.

"Leah-sempai gave me some direction to the next target, but said that the enemy there is really tough. It might be the unknown hostile that's over there," replied Vivio with Corona nodding her head knowing why she would hesitate to go. Sure the type ones were simple to destroy but the type three or the unknown hostiles would be a different story.

"No problem even if the unknown is there we can beat it if we all stick together!" commented Rio who didn't really think the enemy could be any stronger than some of the opponents they've faced in the inter-middle tournament last year.

"It sounds tough but I'll lend whatever strength I have to you guys," entered Joey as Vivio looked at all them. They were determined to see that her plan succeed, and even if there was a chance they'd failed they wanted to do as much as they could before then.

"Thanks guys. Alright let go to our next target! Even if we fail lets save as many as we can while we can," declared Vivio as they climbed back on the serpent's head and proceed in the direction that Leah had given Vivio.

OoOoOo

Nanoha was watching the large screen as Vivio and her friends head west after securing the civilian target. The type one gadgets had given the kids little trouble thanks to their strategy; with Nanoha being proud of her daughter very much. She had come up with a clever plan that played to everyone strengths. Thus, they were able to defeat the gadgets with little trouble. The other group was doing good as well with Isaiah proving to be a competent frontline attacker, and Karyn being a good support type. She figured that the girl would probably do best as a communication support specialist. Seeing as her search magic was quite accurate at finding enemies. However, she was positive that they wouldn't be able to beat the last type three. Isaiah was down to three hundred and fifty-five life points with the high school boy having only one hundred and forty-two left. The other boy had been shot down by a surprise attack from the gadget after locating it. Even Karyn had gotten caught in the attack, but she wasn't helpless knowing a small amount of basic shooting magic. However, it couldn't even scratch the type three do to the AMF. So she had taken damage as well being reduced to four hundred and seventy-five life points after taking a heavy hit. It was pretty obvious to Nanoha that they wouldn't finish the mission, but even so she thought they didn't do too bad at trying to complete their task. They just needed a little more discipline and they could probably complete if they tried again.

Vincent looked on at the movements of the remain participants. Vivio's group was so far in tack as a whole. While Isaiah's group had lost a member after the surprise attack launched by the type three gadget. Now though Vivio group was heading towards the area with the two civilian targets. The area however, was protected by the unknown hostile and Vincent wondered if they could defeat it. Glancing back at the smaller monitor the specs for the type four gadget was displayed on it. A War machine specializing in stealth attacks, and geared toward close combat instead of ranged attacks like the type ones. The type four would be the hardest to fight since the Belkan users lost the advantage of their melee skills. Not only that but its optic hide ability would make it difficult to find until it was too late. The type three could do close range combatant too, but was more for tanking rather than fighting. He knew that once either group discovered this menace it would be over for them. The simulation had programmed the type four to only attack the participants, and ignore the civilian targets. He also had deliberately put a group of two civilian targets near each type four. Thus, making a third option to look for the unknown targets to find a group of two civilian.

" So are you enjoying the show instructor?" asked Vincent using Nanoha title as an instructor causing her to sigh in frustration. Vincent chuckles to himself a little wondering why she didn't enjoy the fame her title gave her.

"I'm enjoying it quite nicely though it pretty clear that they'll fail the mission," replied Nanoha not taking her eyes off the screen for a second. Vincent had to admire the young ace as she was always calm and calculating when it came to stuff of this nature.

"Well I wanted to let you know that it seems Vivio's group will be running into the unknown enemy in a few seconds," stated Vincent catching the ace's attention within seconds. Why would he tell her that unless he had something that he wanted to show her.

Beckoning her to come over Nanoha glances at the small screen seeing the details of the type four on it. This causes her to tense up a little knowing this was the enemy that injured her all those years ago. The only reason it had succeeded in doing so was because her body had given out on her. After overuse of Raising Hearts Excellion mode and the cartridge system over a two year period. Even though it was an enemy she could easily had beaten if her body was at it best back then. It was however, not to be underestimated as it was specialized for close combat and had optic stealth to boot. Vivio and her friends were strong but that wouldn't be of use. If they were taken down before they could even fight back. Nanoha also had a sinking feeling that. This was the reason the children had to have parental approval to participate in the simulation. The type four wasn't something that beginners were meant to fight. Someone could get injured easily fighting it recklessly.

"So this is the unknown enemy and the reason parental approval is required for this," stated Nanoha with Vincent nodding his head as Vivio group would be in range of the type four in ten seconds.

"Yea this is it. So you think your daughter will be able to beat it. I want your honest opinion Nanoha-san," said Vincent knowing that the mother had already thought her answer out upon seeing the specs.

"If they were to find it before it could attack I say they have a chance. However, with it optic stealth system plus it specialization in close combat. I doubt they'll be able to defeat it at all," answered Nanoha with Vincent nodding his head in agreement.

"We'll soon find out though," declared Vincent as he typed as few commands into the com bringing up a small screen under the large viewing screen. It had the type four specs on it as Vincent grabbed the tour group's attention so that he could explain the specs of the type four to them.

OoOoOoO

Vivio's group travels easier through the desert since the sandstorm had ended. The sun was high in the sky above radiating it light upon them. Currently they were heading south after going west for a two minutes, and it would be almost a minute before they arrive at their destination point. Rio was the first to spot something just a few yards away from them. There not too far from them were two civilian target standing on a dune a few yards away. Rio excited upon finding them jumps off the serpent's head before landing safely on the sandy ground. Vivio though was quite nervous not seeing anything but the two targets ahead. Something didn't feel right to the girl and was tugging at the back of her mind. Her senses were tell her that something dangerous was lurking here, but she didn't know what. Joey looking around for signs of troubles gasp as something was bearing down toward Corona from the sky.

Look out!" shouted Joey pushing the Corona aside causing her to fall off the serpent's head. Throwing up a round shield at the last minute the unknown assailant makes contact destroying the shield a split second after hitting it.

The attack hits Joey clear across the shoulder as the part of the serpent head he was standing on collapse sending him crashing to the ground. His barrier jacket had protected him well, but the searing pain going through his shoulder was proof that the attack would've cut through. His jacket if his power wasn't mostly focused on strengthening it's defense. The boy looks up to see a Gadget looking drone hovering over him. It was standing on four legs protruding from it main body. It two large scythe like arms hovering dangerously over him. The drone looked like a mantis as it visor like eye looked at him. Soon it raised it's weapon like arm and lashes it forward with deadly accuracy, but the boy had rolls to the left at the last second preventing a second hit. Twin dragons made of fire and electricity crash in on the drone. However, the spell was dispelled before it came within a foot of the drone. Suddenly it faded out of existence like a mirage that hadn't been there in the first place.

"What in the world was that!" yelled Rio rushing over to Joey to see if he was all right. The girl was surprised to see a long cut in the shawl. Giving testament to the power of attack the boy had managed to avoid. Seeing the damage to his barrier jacket Joey quickly concentrates for a few seconds before the cut repairs itself leaving the shawl looking new again.

"I don't know but that thing could've completely cut through my barrier jacket. If Mikal wasn't concentrating my power into its def…" moving quickly the boy tackles Rio to the ground before a scythe like weapon whips over their heads.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Vivio smashing her fist into the barrier and AMF pushing the drone back a little. Vivio instantly recognize it as the ones that guarded the Saint Cradle, and the basis for Jail's gadget drones.

The enemy disappears once more as Vivo stands in front of her comrades. As the two picked themselves up off the ground. Rio quickly thanks Joey for saving. Before taking a look at his hit point tag. The tag only displayed four hundred and eighty-five showing that the boy had taken five hundred and fifteen points worth of damage. Joey could feel the bruise forming under his jacket as he clung to the spot with his hand. Vivio's eyes were scanning the surrounding knowing that the enemy was still there watching them. It was obvious to her that the enemy had a optic hide system in it that could fool their eyes, and devices unless it was focusing on detection functions. Vivio gives a mental command to Chris to try focus on detection sensors. As Corona was running toward them after recovering from being knocked down off her golem. However, the girl instantly falls as the enemy had snuck up behind her slashing her across the back.

"Corona!" cried Vivio casting a Sonic Shooter at the drone, but it was instantly negated by the AMF. Rio though had used the chance to rush it. The drone tries to slash Rio with it scythe arm, but the girl catches the attack before lashing out a devastating kick.

"Ultimate Flame-Lighting Cannon!" shouted Rio as the enhanced thunder-fire kick crashes against the AMF and barrier. The barrier gave way as Rio's foot lands squarely against the drone's chest. However, it was quite durable withstanding the attack which blew it away from Rio.

"Corona you ok?" asked Vivio helping her friend to her feet. She looks to see ad small tear in the girl's barrier jacket and a light cut on the middle of her back where the jacket was breached. Vivio glances at the hit counter seeing it read only two hundred and thirty.

"Watch out is coming again!" shouted Joey as the type four sprung forward at Rio slashing the girl across the chest sending her flying back. Luckily she had brought up her arms against herself in a cross guard, but the attack had shaved off a good three hundred life points. Plus her forearms were showing signs of bruising where the attack had landed.

Vivio wasted no time in using her Jet Flash to close the distant between her and the drone. However, before she could use her Jet Impact on it the drone vanish from sight causing her to stop midway through. Looking around for her opponent she quickly ducks as the scythe arms swings over her head. She kicks out her leg behind her with her foot connecting against the barrier and AMF. The drone vanishes out of sight leaving the girl to look around for her enemy. Rio soon join her both of them having their backs against each other. As they looked around for the enemy they couldn't see. Joey was standing next to Corona both of them doing the same thing Rio and Vivio were doing. Hearing something approaching Vivio conjure up Sonic Shooter once more before firing it to her right. They vanished instantly. Before she ran to the spot were they vanish throwing a Accel Smash forward, but ends up hitting nothing but pure air. Glancing around her surroundings the girl tries to come up with a plan to fight back. If this kept up they'd be destroyed in an instant.

"Corona take Joey-sempai with you and secure the civilian targets. It looks like this drone is only programmed to attack us. Go now before it attacks again!" shouted Vivio with the two nodding before making a dash for the targets leaving Rio and Vivio behind.

"So got any ideas on how to fight it?" asked Rio with Vivio's eyes scanning the surrounding for the invisible target. She had only one idea that could work and that would be to bomb it with a bombardment attack.

"I got one but it difficult to pull off since we can't see it, but if you can act as a decoy maybe I can hit it with Divine Buster," replied Vivio with Rio nodding in agreement since they didn't have any other options to use.

Rio and Vivio separate from each other making distance between them. In an attempt to get the gadget to attack. Their effort pays off as the drone had opted to attack the weaken Rio once more. Rio quickly dodge to the left throwing a magic enhanced punch at the machine's side. However, her fist comes in contact with the AMF and barrier making her attack meaningless. The drone tries to slash her again, but she dodges once more getting in it's blind spot again. She once again launches a kick at the drone but the attack is nullified once more. The drone swings it right scythe arm to take out Rio, but the girl takes hold of it with her hands holding on to it tight.

"Vivio now's your chance!" called Rio but something shocking happens as the drone's visor like sensor eyes glow. Soon Rio is hit by a powerful beam sending the girl flying a good distance away. Though it was too late as Vivio had slip behind it her attack already set.

"DVINE… BUSTER!" yelled the girl as the drone is engulfed by the rainbow colored beam with the explosion kicking up sand and dust all around them. Vivio shudder a little after having sand blown in her face.

"Vivio look out!" yelled Rio too late as a scythe arm slams into her friend's side sending her flying across the desert field. As she flew back she could see the gadget still standing there it's frame mostly intact but showing visible damage.

The girl lands flatly on her back feeling the searing pain in her side. Glancing down she could clearly see a small but slightly deep cut. Where the drone had pierced her barrier jacket. Vivio was thinking that this enemy was way stronger than what they could currently handle. She would even say that this drone could give even recruits a difficult time. Getting back on her feet she could see Rio still down probably do to having barely any life points left. Vivio looks at the gadget as it start heading toward Rio to finish her off. Getting on to her feet the girl rushes the drone throwing her fist towards with as much magical energy as possible. The attack is warded off somewhat by the barrier and AMF as the drone attack Vivio once again. The girl quickly dodges the attack before being hit by a material cannon. It's attack send her back making her kneel on one leg in pain. Vivio glances at her hit counter seeing that she only had seventy five life points left. The girl was running out of options and fast. There were only two option left now either use the Divine Buster in Adult mode and hope it works, or use the new technique that Nove was helping her complete. Although the Adult mode would be the easier path. Vivio was training to be stronger in her current state, and not to rely on the Adult mode when things got tough. So she already knew what path she'd take to beat this drone. Getting on her feet once more the girl start to concentrate.

"I can do this… It has to work it has to," whispered Vivio as the Belkan rune appeared underneath her feet as she concentrated her magic into the spell that would allow her to beat the enemy in front of her.

"Oh strength that is of diamond approach from your imprisonment in the dark abyss. Be the strength that strike down those in front of me. Come forth and grant me your promising power for complete victory. Drive Ignition Valor Enchantment!" Yelled the girl as the rune quadrupled in size in turn to the massive mana build up.

Rio looked on in awe just as Corona and Joey came into view behind her. The three watched as the mana seem to flow around Vivio. Before exploding forward with vicious velocity blasting sand outwards away from her. Electric red conductors seem to ran along Vivio's gloved hands. As well as the front of her barrier jacket with the lines meeting in the center of her chest. Chris was regulating the build up mana into attack. While also rerouting some of the power from the barrier jacket into the attack as well. The sand was swirling all around her do to the power effecting the area. Vivio soon opened her eyes setting them on the drone in front of her. Thanks to her earlier attack the war machine's optic hide system was damaged. Preventing the drone from hiding and giving Vivio the advantage of seeing her opponent. Vivio wasting no time charges forward with her enemy making a dash for her as well. The scythe like arm sweeps in an arc to try and cut the girl down. Though she swiftly use her Jet flash to jump upwards avoiding the attack all together. Vivio crashes down on the drone with a powerful punch. The attack seeming to be held in place by the barrier and AMF for a few seconds. However, it soon collapses under the stress as her fist smashes into the lower torso of the machine. Severing it off from the main body completely before using the motion she uses in her water cutting to deliver the finishing strike.

"Accel Smash!" shouted Vivio before slamming her fist through the barrier and AMF. Before crashing her arm straight through the upper torso coming out threw the other side. Before Vivio even has time to pull her forearm out the whole war machine explodes. Sending the girl flying before crashing soundly on her back with a thud.

"Takamachi!" cried Joey as he bolts from where he and Vivio's friends were to make sure that the girl was alright. Getting to her in no time at all Joey looks as Vivio sits up shaking the cobwebs from the explosion off.

"I'm alright just a little dazed… ouch…" cringed Vivio as the two look at her forearm to see that she had deep cuts. Along with burns marks on various area all around her arm. The cuts were oozing blood out coating the girl's arm in crimson red.

"That looks serious we need to get you some medical attention," commented Joey just as Corona and Rio came next to them. The both of them obvious worried about their friend. Corona cringes at the site of the wound knowing that it would infect quickly if not treated.

"Don't worry I'm alright really… ouch…" replied Vivio moving her injured arm, but stopping as searing pain bolts up from it causing her face to twist in pain. Rio helps her friend to her feet as Vivio hold her injured arm in her hand.

Suddenly a beeping sound admits from the group's tags. Signaling that the fifteen minute time limit had expired completely. The area around them seem to shift as the desert like wasteland vanish before their eyes. Leaving the panel training field floor behind. The sky above them fades out as well showing the glass ceiling above. Vivio and her friends just look at one another wondering what they were suppose to do now. Rio soon points to something in the distance causing the other three to look in the direction she was looking. The faraway objects comes closer and closer until they could clearly see the shape of a jeep in the distance. Soon they could make out the figures of Vincent and Nanoha riding in the front seat. As the car soon came to a stop beside them with the two adults looking at them with mixed expressions

"Mama, Cervantes sir why are you here!" asked Vivio surprised that they had come all the way here. Vincent had a blank expression on his face while concern was clearly written on Nanoha's. The group of four looked at the two adults wondering what to say. Nanoha wasted no time getting out of the jeep walking up to her daughter.

"Vivio let me see your arm please," stated Nanoha in a voice that obviously meant no arguments would be allowed. Vivio feeling the heat rising to her cheeks hid her injured arm behind her back not wanting to show her mom.

"I'm alright Nanoha-mama it's just a scratch that all," replied Vivio as her face twisted a little in pain as her forearm was burning like crazy. Nanoha just gave her that strict look she usually would use when she wanted her daughter do as she was told.

"No arguments young lady now show me your arm right this instance," chastised Nanoha, Vivio's face becoming bright as a cherry. Before finally giving in and holding out her arm for her mother to see.

"Hmm that looks really bad. If we don't treat it soon a really bad infection will start to set in," commented Nanoha looking at Vivio's forearm more closely. The arm was still oozing blood and pus was starting to build around the cuts.

"Well lets get you guys back to the training stadium for treatment. I got to admit though I was shocked that you guys managed to take that drone out," declared Vincent with the group sensing a sort of praise within the tone of his voice.

oOoOoOo

It was a few minutes later as the tour group was taken to the medical part of the Training Stadium. As the various nurses were moving around the large room tending to the injuries incurred by the test group. Nanoha and Vivio were waiting in one part of the room closed off by a curtain waiting for someone to attend to them. Vivio's arm was placed on an arm rest as she sat on a medical bed waiting for a nurse to come see them. Soon enough a Young woman came into the small closed off area. She had short dark purple hair with two braids leading to the back held in place by a ribbon. She wore a orange tank top, with a black skirt, and white lab coat. Her eyes where a dark violet as she closed the curtain behind her. Before looking at said mother and daughter who looked back at her.

"Ah I assume you guys must be the Takamachi family correct?" said the woman's voice with mother and daughter nodding their heads at the same time. The nurse just nods her head before wheeling in a stool and taking a seat in front of Vivio.

"I see well I'm Lynna Rivera head physician here at Starfall Academy. I was sent here to tend you guys. Since Major Cervantes said that the injuries incurred by you young lady were quite nasty," explained Rivera with Vivio's cheeks turning red upon hearing the doctors explanation.

"Thank you for taking the time to see us doctor Rivera. Those injuries do seem to be bad more so then what I've usually seen from training simulations." replied Nanoha before Rivera wheels her stool next to Vivio's bed getting a closer look at the girl's arm.

"Hmm the cuts are deep, but not too deep that we need to use stitches. A dermal heal brace will be enough to heal the cuts ups. As for the burns we'll use the Bureau's standard burn cream to treat it," said Rivera typing a few commands into her module. Before pulling out a small gem like device from her lab coat pocket.

"This is my scanner device Lark. She'll be doing a scan of your arm to make sure there isn't any trace of debris inside the cuts. Though the training field dematerialize all the stuff that it generates. Some stuff that gets caught in injuries stay intact do to the user magic keeping it materialized. So if there's something leftover I'll use some forceps to remove them from the wound." explained Rivera as her device hummed to life upon Rivera bringing it close to Vivio's arm

"_Initiating preliminary scans. No foreign objects detected conducting deep tissue scan. Foreign object detected 9cm deep. Foreign object is metallic in nature and is 3cm long." chimed the device finishing it scans._

"Thank you Lark," replied Rivera as a small screen appeared in front of her. Showing where the foreign object was along with how deep it was inside Vivio's arm. The kind doctor moves the screen around a little allowing Nanoha and Vivio to see what the information on the screen was.

"Well Vivio it looks like there's a piece of residue in you arm around here. It not too deep in the cut so were going to use a pair of thin forceps to remove it. Then well get that healing brace on you, and we'll be all done here. I got to say even though the Major set the drone to explode upon defeat with a blast power of A rank. It shouldn't have been able to do this much damage to you with your barrier jacket in place. I'm still not sure how this level of injury could occur like that," explained Rivera as she was swabbing away the caked up pus and blood around Vivio's cuts with said girl wincing a little at said action.

"I'm going to go get the supplies I need to finish up your treatment. So I'll be back in a few minutes in the mean time try to relax, and don't move that arm around too much ok," said Rivera before opening up the curtain a little stepping out of the small area. Before shutting them close once more.

Nanoha and Vivio were alone once more as the two looked at each other. Before letting their eyes wonder around the enclosed space. Vivio forearm still hurt like hell but at least it be treated and healed up soon. She knew her mama wanted to ask the question about the defense of her barrier jacket weakening. However, she didn't say anything as if waiting for Vivio to start the conversation. The girl just grew frustrated whenever Nanoha did this making her feel as if she'd done something to hurt her mama. The two just sat in solitude waiting for Rivera-sensei to return to finish Vivio's treatment. They had waited fifteen minutes before Rivera came back with a tray of supplies in her hands. Setting them on a nearby table the chief physician pick up a thin pair of forceps before taking a light grip on Vivio's arm.

"Ok I'm going to use these forceps to get that little piece of residue out of your arm. Just to let you know beforehand it going to be a little uncomfortable. So please bear with it and try not to move your arm," explained Rivera with Vivio nodding her head making Rivera smile back at her.

Using the forceps Rivera plunges the thin tongs into a certain cut on Vivio's arm. It takes everything within Vivio's will to keep herself from pulling her arm back in sheer pain. Nanoha was watching closely not really enjoying seeing her daughter squirm in pain. The two of them were very similar not liking to go to the doctor, or hospital at all for anything. If it could be taken care of at home. Vivio arches her backside up a little feeling the forceps poke at something that was lodged in her arm. Rivera feeling the metallic residue there carefully tries to take hold of it with her forceps. It takes her three minutes of poking before finally removing a shard of metal from the cut wound. Vivio's breathing slowly starts to calm down. As Rivera applied a little burn cream and disinfectant to her arm before securing the healing brace around it. The healing brace was thin but tightly secured around her forearm. It was a sky blue color with a Belkan rune logo placed in the center of it.

"Ok the treatment for your arm is done. Keep that heal brace on for forty eight hours and the cuts should be healed close. No strenuous activity for eighty six hours. You can do light training in strike arts but nothing heavy," explain Rivera with Vivio looking back at her not liking the fact that she couldn't spar with anyone for four days.

"Don't worry doctor I'll make sure she doesn't do anything to further injure herself," replied Nanoha her daughter shooting her a sour look in response. Nanoha simply smiles back at her the both of them turning upon hearing Rivera's soft laughter.

"Ahaha sorry but I just find that particularly amusing. Seeing as your just as prone to pushing yourself over the limit as she might be Ms. Takamachi," said Rivera with Nanoha's cheeks turning slightly red.

"Well leaving that aside Vivio do you remind removing your top. So that I can treat your remaining injuries?" asked Rivera with Vivio nodding her head. Before beginning the task of removing the top portion of her uniform with some slight difficulty.

OOoOoOo

The rest of the tour went by in a blur. The academy truly had lots of things to offer such as off world training camps, and intern post commission. Their tour had ended at the dormitory building which was six stories building. The top three floors were to be used by the girls while the bottom three were for the boys. There rooms were spacious enough holding a set of bunk beds, two small writing desk, and a medium size wardrobe for their clothes. The dorm had various shower rooms for the recruits use with one big bath area being on each floor. After the tour was over everyone was gathered at the cafeteria at the academy building. Where a full course lunch had been prepared for all of them. Vivio and Nanoha along with Corona, Laura, Rio sat down at one table enjoying their lunch, and talking among each other.

The children talked about what they had saw and how the simulation had turn out. While Nanoha and Laura chatted about cooking and how their daughters were improving so much in their studies. Soon it was three pm in the afternoon now. The students and parents had been given leave to explore the campus as much as they please until six pm. Nanoha had split away from Vivio saying that she want to talk to Major Cervantes about something. Knowing her mama all too well. Vivio had figured it was something to do with the training field. As Nanoha was total tech junky when it came to new training technology and weapons. Walking for a few minutes Vivio soon found her way back to the campus Library. The building and was large and dome shaped with a stained glass ceiling. Vivio opens the large double doors in the front before walking inside the glorious building.

The inside was quite space filled with various bookshelves and tables. A reception desk stood off to the right end near the center with a spiraling stair case next to it. The stair case led to the second floor where more books and tables were stored along with a second reception desk there. Going in further Vivio walked along the various bookshelves scanning them with a critical eye. Most of the books they had here were also at St Hilde academy. However, some of the books were also ones used at Ground Force and Air Force training academies, and still some were even copies of books that were stored in the Infinity Library. To Vivio this place was a treasure trove of knowledge just waiting to be thoroughly explored.

She suddenly stops at one bookshelf catching something interesting on the five row shelf. Vivio slightly stands on her tiptoes to reach the book taking it off the shelf before looking at it. The book was a little old having a cherry red hard cover with a gold line pattern. The title had gold lettering and a small Belkan cross in the center of it. The title read "Teachings of the Saint" on the cover obviously giving the reader an idea of what the book detailed. Vivio finding the book intriguing decides to find a table near the lounge area of the library. Setting down her bag next to the table. Vivio pulls out the chair a little before sitting in it. She then opens the book seeing an image of Olivie Segbrecht on the first page.

Flipping through the pages of the book Vivio quickly discover that all of it was written in the ancient Belkan language. Luckily St. Hilde academy taught the language at an early grade level. Thus, Vivio was able to read the language quite fluently. Starting from the beginning Vivio quietly reads the book in solitude forgetting about everything around her. She had really developed a love for books thanks to Yunno. Who allows her to work at the Infinity Library as assistant librarian.

"Interesting choice of reading you have there," came a voice causing Vivio to look behind her to see who it had come from.

Standing behind Vivio was a young child who's appearance was that of an ten year old. She had long Aurelion colored hair that stopped halfway above her ankles. Her skin was soft white with her eyes being light cyan color. She was wearing a Victorian era styled dress that was black; with white frills coming a little out of the cuffs of the attachable sleeves. The skirt was satin black and stretched all the way to her feet. It part open a little near the bottom revealing a white frilly underskirt.

"It impolite to stare at someone you just met you know," said the girl snapping Vivio out of her daze. Before apologizing to her for staring at her.

"I'm sorry! It just I thought I was alone here, and your outfit was quite high class which surprised me a little!" stuttered Vivio get nothing but a sigh from the little girl in front of her. She then walks up the table picking up the book that Vivio had put down in her surprised state.

""Teachings of the Saint huh". Particular choice of reading for someone like you," stated the girl before placing the book on the table. Vivio just looked at her not knowing what to do in this situation. One thing for sure though this girl wasn't from her school, or someone that was suppose to be on campus.

"Um are you lost little girl. You don't look to be student from my academy. Nor do you look like someone that is suppose to be here," commented Vivio with the girl giving her a whimsical smile. Before pulling out the seat next to Vivio, and sitting in it.

"True enough but I assure you that. I have full authorization to be here. Since I'm the head assistant librarian here at Starfall," answered the girl getting a nod from Vivio who didn't finding it too surprising at all.

"I see well I'm Vivio Takamachi. It a pleasure to meet you," replied Vivio with the girl giving her a particular glare. Vivio just looks back at her wondering if she said something to offend her.

"Nice to meet you, but I already know you quite well Vivio-chan. The sole daughter of the Ace of the sky. On top of being a copy of last saint king Olivie Segbrecht, but I suppose I should introduce myself as well. My name is Gosick Bernkastel pleasure to meet you your Majesty," stated Gosick with Vivio looking at her a little in surprise

"Bernkastel that the last name of the chairman! Are you related to Bernkastel-san?" asked Vivio wondering what her relationship to the chairman was, but judging by her appearance she would have to be her granddaughter.

"I'm the granddaughter of Bernkastel-dono like you think judging by your face. I must say though I a little disappointed. I thought her Majesty would be more refined and polite kind of person," said Gosick getting a sour look from Vivio.

"Mou! I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call me your majesty Gosick-san!" whined Vivio feeling like the girl was putting her down.

"You'll address me as Bernkastel-sama if you would! Seriously it as if you don't have any ideal how to deal with people of rank!" snapped Gosick making Vivio temper rise just a little. She wasn't liking this girl too much. Since she seem to be getting mad at her for no reason.

"I'm sorry if I offend you Gosick-san, but that no reason to snap at me so suddenly," retorted Vivio with Gosick face twisting in annoyance. The girl leans in her chair towards Vivio a little before smacking the girl right on top of the head.

"Use sama when addressing me. Your behavior and naïve attitude as of now brings shame to her majesty's name," stated Gosick coldly before sitting back down in her seat. Vivio looks at the girl losing her temper, and rising out her seat quickly causing it to fall over.

"Hey don't start getting snappy at me all of a sudden! I'm not claiming to be some religious deity. Nor do I want that sort of responsibility! I'm not Olivie-san and the sooner people start to see that the better!" yelled Vivio her face a little red from yelling so loudly.

"What a poor misguided person you are Vivio-chan… I guess you don't hold any sort of pride in your Belkan heritage. That fine by me we really don't need a poorly inadequate person like you among our ranks. Your attitude just now remind me much of Lady Carmin and Ms. Yagami neither taking any serious pride in their Belkan heritage. Well I guess that alright we're pretty much fine without people like you screwing up our ranks. Good day Vivio-tan," concluded Gosick adding the tan to Vivio name as more an insult to her than anything else.

The small girl simply leaves the library behind leaving Vivio by herself once more. She was extremely in a bad mood now thanks to Gosick. Not understanding why people kept thinking that she was the Saint Kaiser and not a regular girl with feelings. Gosick's insults and remarks of her not taking her Belkan heritage seriously stung quite badly. Vivio truly did take Belkan history and culture seriously. Always wanting to learn more about it at every point.

Trying to erase the girl's remark from her head Vivio goes back to reading the book she had chosen. The hours seem to of flown by while she sat there and reading. Soaking in all the info the book had about the person she was a copy of. The book was well written and had detail narratives painting pictures of what Olivie's life was like. Vivio made a note to herself to look for this book the next time she visited the Infinity Library. It would be a good book to study, and she could read it together with Einhart to get a better picture of what was written in it. It was six o'clock by the time Chris had climbed out of her bag having a message from Nanoha saying to meet her at the front gate. Getting up from her chair and stretching a little the girl put the book back from where she had got it. Before leaving the library for the front gate to meet her Mama.

* * *

><p><strong>LyricalReana: Well that it for chapter 5 of AcademyS. Seem like we met someone that doesn't give Vivio the whole high respect routine, but does the exact opposite of it. The simulation ended in a bang with a new spell. So I think this chapter should be a really fun read for you guys. Not much is going to happen next chapter seeing as Vivio has to prepare for final, but I'll let you know now that we'll get a long distance call from Fate-chan. Plus more happy NanohaVivio family moments so for now I'll see you all next chapter of AcademyS.**


	6. Interlude

**LyricalReana: Hello readers and welcome to another Edition of AcademyS. Last chapter ended with the conclusion of the training sim. Then we got to meet someone that might gravitate you viewer's hatred towards her. Thus, the fun exciting Chapter 5 had come to an end. Today's chapter is a little different this time. It dedicated to two of my original Characters. So I'm afraid we won't be seeing Vivio this time around. Hahaha don't worry we'll catch up with the Takamachi Family in the next one, but for now enjoy the break in the story with these guys instead.**

* * *

><p>Interlude<p>

MC 008, March 30 Afternoon

The training mission had come to a banging conclusion. As the nurse attending to Joey was healing the bruise on his shoulder he had received form the type four gadget. Thanks to Vivio and her friends the four had been able to secure three civilian targets within the fifteen minute time limit. While Isaiah group was able to destroy two type threes. After everyone was taken care of Vincent had done a debriefing telling them how he was impressed with their skill, but was disappointed in their decision making. Being especially hard on Vivio and Isaiah for not realizing that they had to work together on the mission, and not divide their forces to fulfill their own selfish goal. Overall the two were quite red after Vincent's dressing down of them. Before he finally praised them for their plan making skills and charisma in leading their groups to victory against powerful enemies.

He especially praised Vivio group in their dealing with the type four gadget, but warned Vivio that using magic one isn't use to using was a fatal mistake to make on the battlefield. After the briefing was over the tour group went on their way finishing off the rest of the tour before 2:30pm. The group was taken back the academic building where a lovely lunch was waiting for them. Joey had gotten himself a nice ham sandwich along with a medium size salad. He had saw Vivio and her friends along with their parents sitting at one table chatting and eating with each other. At first wanted to go over and join them, but then thought that they deserved to be alone to have fun with one another.

He then silently makes his way to another table sitting down, and eating his food in solitude. At one point the high school and third year middle school boys on Isaiah team came to join him. They praised him a little on his magic and asked where he had learned it from. Joey simply gave them a run down with the two nodding at certain points, and asking for detail on things they found interesting. The whole lunch time pass like this before it was 3:00pm. After finishing their lunch all the students and parent were free to explore the academy as much as they liked. The two boys who had ate lunch with him bid him farewell. Before heading back to the training stadium to try out the workout equipment over there. Joey himself goes up to the third floor of the academic building to look at the various classrooms there.

The third floor would be where he would get his device repaired or adjusted, and where some of his officer cadet class would be. For a good hour and half the boy looked at the various classrooms there. At one point getting the Lead technician of the department. Rita Russell to give him a more detail personal tour of the third floor. The girl was quite open with him explaining things to him thoroughly, and answering any questions on things he didn't understand. Rita herself was quite young being only nineteen years old. She had long Auburn colored hair that stretch to the middle of her back, and wore square frame glasses. Her eyes were a raspberry red; reflecting a Ecstatic gleam in them as she explains more of the complex part of her job. To him the girl reminded Joey of his dear friend at school, but was more quiet and less enthusiastic then her. The tour soon came to an end as the two was now back in the closed off part of the technician floor.

"So Joey what are you come here to Starfall academy to study?" asked Rita as she hand a soda to the boy to drink while they chatted.

"My father is having me transfer her to study to become a proper Knight of the saint church, but I really don't want to do it," answered Joey popping open the soda can before taking a sip of it. Rita just looked at him for a sec taking a sip of her own soda before forming her respond.

"I see then I guess you don't have to worry much about entering the academy. Don't take it the wrong way but if you seriously don' have the drive to do good here. Then you won't even pass the exam required to get in," stated Rita causing Joey to flitch a little at her respond. However, failure wasn't an option for him. If he failed his father would hound him to no end for screwing up so badly.

"Don't worry I'm study intensely for the finals, and plan to pass the preliminary exams too," countered Joey taking a big gulp of his soda before looking back at Rita. The girl simply shook her head as if telling him his reason was flawed.

"That won't do. Even if you pass the exam and get in you'll be broken down within the first few weeks. Maybe even earlier before being expelled from the academy," stated Rita finishing the remainder of her drink before tossing it into the recycling bin nearby.

"Your saying if you can't keep up with the regime's standards they'll kick you out!" shouted Joey as he hadn't heard anything like that at the assembly or read it in the brochure. Rita just simply nods finding it best to let the boy realize on his own that half-hearted effort wouldn't get him anywhere here.

"I suggest you don't come here if you have no resolve to take your training here seriously," stated Rita bluntly as Joey sigh once more thinking about what his father was asking of him. To begin with he didn't want to be a knight in the church. As he found fighting as something he had no talent in. Plus more than that he wanted to be a device meister.

_{Meister incoming message. Your presence is request in the chairman's office immediately.} _chimed Mikal as Joey surprised by this wondered what the chairman could want. Then again he had a sinking feeling he new what was waiting for him there.

"I'll let you out so you can get going," commented Rita saying nothing more before leading Joey out of the lab and back into the main part of the building for students. Rita thanks Joey for spending time with her before heading back leaving the boy alone once more.

OoOoOoO

Letting a sigh escape his lips Joey makes his way to the fourth floor which was the top floor. Most of the command training lecture were held here, but here on the top floor was also the Chairman's office. Joey finds his room with little trouble knocking on the door once. Befor hearing a voice telling him to enter. Joey slowly throw the double doors open before stepping into the spacious room. The room had a large work desk at the end situated near a large front window that overlooked the academy campus.

There was a small tea table in the center of the room with a couch in front of it facing the office desk. The room itself was quite decorated giving a Victorian age era guest room feel. Antique furniture was place in various place around the room; with two beautiful painting placed on the right and left end wall in center. One was a oil painting of Saint Olivie Segbrecht while the other was a painting of someone who resembled Bernkastel-dono a little.

"Ah so glad you can join us Joey-kun," said Rune as he gestured for the boy to take a seat on the couch. While he got out his tea set from a cupboard to prepare some tea. Joey was getting nervous wondering why he had called him here. He could only think of one thing that would warrant this, and he wasn't liking the prospect of it one bit.

Soon there was another knock on the door with Bernkastel-dono calling for the guest to enter. Soon a knight looking type person entered the room dress in a militia uniform. He wore a black overcoat that completely hid whatever was underneath the torso part of his body, but revealed a opening near his legs revealing dark olive colored dress pants. There was a large satin gold Belkan cross printed on the front of his left shoulder, and a slim rapier that rested at his side that looked only to be for formality purpose. His hair was a misty Lavender with his eye being a moss green color. His eyes were sharp and charismatic giving him a sense of importants. His build was also strong and sturdy not being to buff, but strong enough to take out those who would underestimate him on appearance. The man gives a simple bow towards the chairman before stepping into the room. Joey and the man's eyes soon caught hold of each other each looking at one another in a deadlock stare. Joey himself was growing more uncomfortable under the man's scrutiny. A smile soon appearing on his face as he took a seat next to him while the chairman finished preparing the tea.

"Why are you so tense boy? Does the sight of me unnerve you that much? Well no matter as long as your doing what I ask of you it all fine," spoke the man with Joey trying to form a reply, but no words left his mouth as he looked away from him becoming more uneasy.

"You should go easy on him Angel Terrence he trying his best you know," commented Rune as the man having the same last name as Joey looked at him once more. Joey was facing away from him trying his best to hide from the man next to him.

"Well it's nice to know your making a serious effort Joey. Don't go failing on me at the last moment son," stated Terrance making Joey squirm even more. He just didn't understand why his father was so adamant about him transferring here.

"now now Reuben there no need to pressure the boy so much," stated Rune setting the tray of tea and scones on the table for his guest to enjoy. The chairman pours each of the two a cup handing the steaming elixir to Joey first then Reuben

So how have you been Reuben? It been three years since we've last seen each other because of our work," said Rune pouring himself a cup of tea. While Reuben helped himself to a scorn before drinking a sip of his tea.

"I've been good just managing to keep my division up in top shape. So nothing much has been happening. Though we think a number of agents from the prejudices faction is operating on Mid," replied Reuben taking a bite of his scone before sipping on his tea once more.

"Does Crusader Brandon believe them to have connection to the Bureau?" asked Rune as he believed that even though the TSA meant well. There were many in it ranks who were corrupt or didn't view the saint church, nor Belkan culture to be an ally.

"More importantly Rune has her majesty decided to enter the academy?" questioned Reuben with Joey face showing a slight disapproval of his father asking such a question. Meeting Vivio today had shown Joey that Vivio was just a normal girl, and not someone who could shoulder the responsibility of the Belkan people on her shoulders.

"From the looks of it her majesty seems interested in our school. Whether she'll join or not is still left to be seen. Even if she does decide to come she might not be capable of making top three in her class, nor be able to pass the entrance exam if she fail to take a spot among the top three in her class. To be blunt she isn't ready to live up to our standards or way of life," answered Rune taking a scone from the tray

"I see… It would have been easier on us if she had been adopted by a Belkan family, or at least a family that values the church and Belkan culture. I admire captain Takamachi for the good she does within the chained shackled TSA, but her style of life is too naïve something that isn't fit for her majesty," commented Reuben with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"True Ms Takamachi doesn't seem to see the important that Vivio represent to the church. However, it seem High Council see her majesty as a threat that can't be taken lightly. The only reason they haven't taken action is because she's under Ms Takamachi's care. Her dream seem to be to become a powerful mage like the star aces of aces. Hopefully our academy can help her majesty fulfill that dream, but it would be hindrance to us if she got a career in the TSA ranks," explained Rune with Reuben nodding his head in agreement with the arch bishop.

"Why does it matter if Vivio-san joins the church or not? What so important about it? Takamachi-san isn't some puppet or martyr that we should be trying to abuse or use for convenience! Making her throw away the life she's build up with Ms Takamachi-san to satisfy your needs is too cruel!" yelled Joey not liking this talk one bit.

"Hold your peace Joey! These matters are none of your concern ,and since your still a child you wouldn't understand the important either!" chastised Reuben causing Joey to flinch back a little at how loud his Father's voice had gotten.

"Peace Reuben. Joey has a point though we can't force our burden onto her majesty. If she truly doesn't want to use her powers for the church then it can't be helped. It would be sad see it happen, but the reality is that it's her choice in the end," concluded Rune with Reuben letting out a sigh of frustration.

"You should just forget about persuading Vivio-tan Bernkastel-dono. Such and inadequate girl would bring shame to the church and Saint Olivie's name," entered a voice as the three occupants turned to see Gosick standing in the door way.

"Gosick when did you get here dear. I thought you were in the library taking care of things," commented Rune as Gosick entered the room taking a seat in the gap between Joey and Reuben. The girl pours herself a cup of tea. Before closing her eyes and taking a sip savoring the flavor.

"This is some good tea. What blend are you using Grandfather?" asked Gosick with Rune just sighing as he searched for the box that had the brand name on it.

"It's a high quality Ceylon tea imported from Terracelestial. It was a little expensive, but the taste is really marvelous," said Rune as Gosick quietly sipped on her tea. Her eyes wondering to Joey every now and again.

Joey just looked back at Gosick who glimpsed at him every few seconds making him feel a little more nervous. He didn't really have an excuse to be so nervous around Gosick. Since he had know the girl since she was three years olds. However, do to a certain family matter that pertain the two of them. He was now cautious around the girl as if he must not embarrass himself in front of her at all. Gosick looks back at Joey once more seeing the older boy getting more nervous as she continued to look at him. A small smile grace her lips as she takes his hand in her making him blush even more. The girl simply leans into him a little causing his body to go ridged at the contact. The two men in the room looked at the two of them.

Reuben face showing a slight amount of disproval while Rune's face remained in a neutral stare. Gosick turn her head towards Reuben sticking out her tongue slightly in mock defiance. Reuben just look back at the girl face twisting a little in ire, but holding his peace no the less. Gosick simply helps herself to another cup of tea while leaning in more to Joey enjoying his closeness. She always enjoyed Joey presence as it managed to soothe her no matter how stress out she was. Gosick hadn't seen him much after their last family get together three years ago. So she was really please to be in his company once more. Joey just sat there not knowing what to do now. Gosick had a knack for getting what she wanted, and once she set out for something there was no stopping her form getting it. The fact that she was making contact with him as much as possible; meant that he wasn't getting rid of her for the rest of the day.

"I must ask Lady Gosick. By what means do you say that her majesty is inadequate of being counted among us!" demanded Reuben a little forcefully as Gosick had no right to talk about her majesty so poorly. Reuben although having a soft spot for Rune's granddaughter. her personality though was really nerve wrecking to him at some points.

"Such a poorly educated girl on Belkan nobility, and no pride in her heritage doesn't deserve even a spec of attention from us. Then again growing up in a mere common house hold could be at fault to some extent. Oh well either way we don't need someone so naïve like her," stated Gosick finishing up the remainder of tea in her cup.

"Lady Gosick! That is no way for you to talk about her majesty! Sure you may be part of a moderate size noble family, but that gives you no right to disrespect her majesty the way your doing right now!" shouted Reuben with the girl waving off his anger with a wave of her hand.

"Your too much of a loyalist to see the flaws Angel Terrance. You being of a Mid-Chidlan family I don't expect you to understand Belkan rank and pompous standards. However, your family will be part of the Bernkastel family soon. So I suggest you take more time to research just what your walking into Mr. Terrance. We don't need a family viewpoint like yours deluding our ranks!" snapped Gosick causing Reuben to look at her with a malicious face.

After what Gosick had just said. The man wanted nothing more then to slap the ill minded child across the face. He was an angel a high ranking knight in the church. Yet here he was being insulted to his face by a mere eight year old. However, attacking a noble lady of rank was extremely frowned upon in the church. Plus the virtue that they held was to see good in all humans until proven otherwise. Gosick was a good child, but could be a real smart ass at times. The girl finding nothing interesting here anymore gets up from her seat. Joey also rises to his feet as Gosick tugs on his sleeve making him rise with her. Still holding his hand in hers the girl leads him to the door. Before the two of them exit the room leaving the two men to themselves.

OoOoOoO

Joey was just following Gosick down the hall not knowing where the young girl was leading him. The two then slip into a empty classroom with Gosick sitting on ones of the desks. The young girl was straightening out her skirt that had gotten wriggled a little from walking around most of the day. Gosick just gives Joey a cheerful smile as the boy looks at her noticing that she had become a little prettier since the last time he saw her.

"I finally get to see you again Joey. How have you been these pass three years?" asked Gosick with Joey taking a seat next to her on a another desk nearby. The girl's Aurelion hair was sprawled out behind her as her small legs kicked back and forth underneath the large dress that she was wearing.

"It has been a while since we last met hasn't it? I'm doing fine mostly final exams are coming up soon. So father has me working my butt off at the moment," answered Joey with Gosick giggling at the slight annoyance she was able to pick up in his voice.

"I see well it no surprise. Seeing as you have to make one of the top three spot out your entire class on all your exams. Then you have to take the preliminary exam and get seventy five percent to be accepted into the academy," commented Gosick with Joey just putting a hand to his forehead feeling the pressure really getting to him for a moment.

"Don't worry Joey. If you want I'll help you study for your exams so you can transfer here. Then we'll be able to see each other more often," said Gosick a light pink blush appearing on her face. Joey simply giggled to himself wondering why her personality always seemed to change around him.

"Jeez Gosick you haven't changed over these pass five years. You still cling to me like you did back then. I just don't understand how you can think so highly of yourself, and be so childish around me it confusing really," commented Joey causing Gosick to puff her cheeks out in annoyance at his remark.

"True but I can only act like this in front of you cause you won't hold this informality against me. Plus use Gosick-sama when addressing me Joey!" replied Gosick in a sarcastic voice her eyes beaming with mirth as Joey simply apologized for not using sama.

"Hey Joey would you mind holding me like you use to back when we were little?…" whispered Gosick her blush becoming more apparent. Joey just looks at the girl his face becoming a little read as well. Since Gosick wasn't the little girl from the past that followed him everywhere he went. Sure she still clung to him whenever she got to see him, but she had become bigger than she was back then. Her appearance being that of a young budding princess.

"Wouldn't that be a little improper for me to do Gosick-sama? Your not usually one to say such embarrassing things to begin with," countered Joey with Gosick facing him with a pleading look in her eyes. Other people may have found Gosick overbearing and pompous brat, but when she was around him her demeanor changed to that of a insecure little girl.

"I don't really care at the moment. I haven't seen you since your holiday break, and with you enrolling here to study to be a proper church knight. You'll be busy more even if we're both living on campus. I don't care about anything for the moment. I just want you to hold me a little," replied Gosick hopping off the desk before moving over to the one that Joey was on.

"I guess if it for a little bit then I don't mind," stated Joey trying to fake nonchalant but his face was still a little red from embarrassment. Gosick just smiles at him before slowly settling herself in his lab facing towards him.

The girl just silently lays her head on his shoulder taking comfort in the closeness. Joey himself lets out a sigh before lightly stroking Gosick hair. In the past he would do this when the girl was particularly upset about something. It usually calmed her down before she return her normal overbearing self again. The two had known each other since Gosick was a three year old. Back then the girl would follow him around everywhere. Whenever his family went over to the Bernkastel estate never leaving his side for an instant. However, ever since a certain announcement three years ago made by his father and her Grandfather. The two hadn't been able to see much of each other; except on rare occasions when his father went to their estate for important matters.

Gosick snuggled closer into Joey knowing that this time wouldn't last forever, and even if he did transfer here his Training would keep him busy. Thus, they wouldn't be able to talk that much at all even if they were living on the same campus. Joey becoming lost in nostalgia wrapped his arm protectively around the girl in his lap. He then find himself running his index finger up the middle of her back. While feeling the fabric of her dress a little with his free hand. He mind was absent since he didn't know how long the girl planned to stay there, but figure there was no harm in letting her take her comfort in him.

"Hey you think we'll have more time to see each other once you transfer here?" asked Gosick lifting her head to look at him curiously. Joey just looked at her a worn out feeling shimmering in his Laurel green eyes.

"To be honest I don't wont to come here. I don't want to train to be a knight like my father wants me to. You know that my magic isn't suited for fighting at all," replied Joey with a sour look forming on Gosick's face. She for one thought that Joey didn't give himself enough credit in magic, and that if he applied himself to learn some form of offensive magic he could pick it up quickly.

"Well since our two families will be one in the near future. You can help me manage the archive at the estate. If you don't want to train to be a knight for the church. I still say you should transfer here though to do some administrative training. Also if your so against what your father wants you to do. Why don't you tell him straight-out that you don't want to be a knight?" commented Gosick with Joey picking up the small ire edge to her words.

"I'm not like you Gosick-sama. I'm a weak person compared to my father, and don't have the courage to stand up to him. It probably easier for you cause people would expect it from you to oppose something you don't like." responded Joey with Gosick staring into his eyes with an intense gaze making him squirm a bit under her scrutiny.

"Even nobles have things they wish not to do, but do so because it is their responsibility or duty. However your not a noble not yet anyways. So you have a choice to oppose what you dislike without fear of being reprimanded or humiliating yourself. You shouldn't take your fortunate circumstances of life for granted Joey," explained Gosick with Joey sighing in defeat knowing that it was useless to argue against her.

"Yea your right sorry. I just don't think my dad will listen to me if I tell I don't want this for myself," said Joey as Gosick looked at him pitying that Joey had such a stubborn man for a father. As much as her grandfather was friend with Reuben. Gosick disliked the man greatly seeing him as some one too blinded by his loyalty to the church.

The irony of the whole thing is that Gosick was no different from him. Her Belkan heritage and pride being most important to her than anything else. The fact that she was so similar to Reuben was probably why she hated him so much. After all an old saying she read in a book is that two similar things repel one another. However, in a few years the man would be part of her family, and she would thus have to deal with him on a daily basis. Gosick though would worry about that when the time came for now all she cared about was this moment. Gosick lift her head upwards a little placing a light kiss on top of Joey forehead. Joey just looks at her stun for a few seconds. As she looked back at him with a dark blush on her face. The boy just simply giggles a little before bursting out into a full out laugh making the girl in his lap puff out her cheeks.

"Mou why are you laughing at me Joey!" complains Gosick causing the boy to laugh at her even more which just increased her annoyance. Joey soon settles down wiping a stray tear from his eye with Gosick looking at him waiting for her answer.

"Sorry about that Gosick. It just what you just did was so unlike you; even though I would do that to you when you were little and upset about something." replied Joey with Gosick eyes reflecting ire before changing into mischief.

"So you find that as childish for someone like myself huh. Well how about something along the lines like this…" whispered Gosick before wrapping her arms around Joey's neck and catching his lips with a kiss before he could even think.

The boy was completely caught of guard steady himself on the desk to keep from falling. As Gosick leaned into him more trying to deepen the kiss. The boy's mind was completely blank do to the shock of Gosick doing something so daring. Joey suddenly could feel the girl's teeth nibbling at the bottom of his lips. Trying to coerce him into parting them and give her access to the inside of his mouth. Joey seeing that this could go a little too far pushes the girl back a little ending the kiss. Gosick just looks at him with a triumph look on her face. Before she climbs out of his lap to stand up back on the floor. Joey just looks at her with a empty look on his face; placing a figure on his lips where hers had been just a few seconds ago. Gosick simply burst out laughing causing him to snap back to reality as the girl clutched at her side from the pain of her laughing fit. Joey whole face turn red realizing he had been hoodwinked by a mere child. Before Gosick comes over taking his hand in hers once more as his stood up again. The young girl simply smiles at him causing him to sigh.

"This will hopefully teach you not to make fun of me again next time Joey. Now come we should be getting back to grandfather. Since there's a good chance that he'll probably be inviting you, and your father to go out to dinner with us." said Gosick as the two leave the empty classroom behind heading back the chairman's room hand in hand.

OoOoOoO

It was around 10pm when Joey had arrived home worn out from his fieldtrip to Starfall Academy. The Training school itself wasn't a bad place having different types of programs to fit different students needs. However, it was clear that it was geared toward building able mages that would go into ground force, air force, or the navy. Joey just laid there on his bed thinking about what he father wanted, and what he himself wanted. He didn't particularly want to go to Starfall to train as a knight, but wouldn't mind going there to study to be a device meister.

Letting a sigh escape his lips Joey turn on his side laying there thinking about his future. His future to say the least was looking to be full of responsibilities which he himself did not want. He then looks up to a picture sitting on his nice stand that shows him after his graduation ceremony after his fifth year. There standing in a music room in the middle school build was him and his best friend Ion. The two were standing in front of a grand piano in the classroom both holding up their respective graduation certificates. As Ion had just graduated from the middle school branch and was moving on to the high school branch. Joey just looks at the picture with a fond look on his face. Ion was truly the only person that understood him besides Gosick, and he treasured his friendship with Ion greatly. The boy then turns on his back once more pulling the covers over himself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>LyricalReana: Well this chapter certainly came out different then I originally intended, but good none the less. Looks like we got to see a different side of Gosick, and learned that Joey dad might be sort of a prick. Overall good chapter though I originally wanted to introduce another main character. Who we'll see a lot of once Vivio joins Starfall academy but oh well. Anyway hope you enjoyed the break, and we'll be getting back to Vivio next chapter. So until then I'll see you guys at the next chapter of AcademyS.<strong>


	7. The Calm

**LyricalReana: Hello readers and welcome to chapter 7 of AcademyS. Sorry it taken so long to post, but it finally here. Anyway today we get back to Vivio and move the story along since the fieldtrip arc is all over. Now it time for the heroine to decide to go or not and prepare the coming exams. So without further ado her chapter 7 of AcademyS.**

* * *

><p>The Calm<p>

The Ride back home after the day's events wasn't to long both mother, and daughter finding the tour of the academy quite an experience. Vivio herself loving the training grounds and the large Library. However, the small girl she met earlier Gosick and her remark about her way of conducting herself; still stung quite a bit making her a bit mad.

It wasn't enough though to make Vivio drop the idea of attending Starfall, and she would at least possibly have a friend in Joey. If he made it into the academy. The van soon pulls up into the driveway of their home. As Nanoha shut off the car and the two go to the front door going inside after unlocking it. Both mother and daughter kick off their shoes not bothering to line them up. Before they proceeding to the living room sitting on the sofa with Nanoha turning on the TV.

"So how did you like the Academy Vivio?" asked Nanoha turning to face her 12 year old daughter who looks back at her.

"It was really interesting, but it seems getting in will be pretty hard. I'm not sure if I can do it or even if I want to do it yet," answered Vivio looking back at her; eyes showing just a bit of concern and hesitation in them.

"Well there still some time to decide, but securing a top place in your class would be a good start. After all Vivio is a very smart girl. So it should be fine" assured Nanoha giving a smile to Vivio who just nods her head and smiles back at her.

The two watch TV for an hour or so. Before getting in a nice bath and quick dinner. After which Vivio lays down on her bed looking up at the ceiling lost in her own thoughts. Securing a top spot in her exams wasn't going to be easy, but it was a good first step to towards deciding whether or not this is what she really wanted. This of course meant she would have less time to practice, and spar with her friends though it a small price to pay. The girl let out a small yawn before snuggling into her covers and sheets and falling asleep.

However, in her parent's room Nanoha is drinking hot chocolate as she read over Vita's report on the training session today. The ace had really liked the training field at the academy, and simply couldn't wait until it was released to the air force officially for use. She also could tell that even though her daughter was a little hesitant. She in reality really wanted to give this academy a shot. So Nanoha herself would do everything she can to support Vivio in any way possible. Soon a call screen pops up next to Nanoha. It been from the person she wants to talk to most at this very moment.

"Fate-chan! How are you!?" Cried Nanoha as she accepts the call and Fate's image pops up on screen. Showing that she was in her office on whatever ship she was on at the moment.

"I'm Fine Nanoha we just finish up our mission though we ran into a few mishaps near the end. Overall it wasn't too bad, but now we're heading back to Dimensional HQ. How have you been doing?" asked Fate as she looks at her long time friend. Fate seems like she had just gotten back from a battle still in her barrier jacket, and her hair tied up in a single ponytail making her look like a prince.

"I've been alright just been a pretty busy day today. I'm looking over some training reports that Vita put together for me on the recruits. We're taking care of at the moment." Answered Nanoha as she sipped on her hot chocolate. However, she could see that Fate was gazing at her with that worried look of hers. Thus, only meaning that she could tell she was keeping quiet about something.

"Nanoha I know your hiding something. Does it have to do with the tour you and Vivio took today?" questioned Fate as her friend let out a frustrated sigh. Deducing that Hayate had probably ratted her out like she said she would.

So for the next hour and a half the two talk about Vivio and her decision for her future. Fate just listening very attentively to Nanoha about her personal feelings on the matter. As far back as Fate could remember Nanoha wasn't one for being alone, and always was surrounded by her family and friends. However, living on Mid wasn't really an easy thing for her. Especially since Hayate and herself couldn't be around frequently to keep her company. Do to all three of them having very different positions and work schedules. Now with Vivio going to pursue her own dreams that pretty much leaves Nanoha by herself alone in the house. Fate very well knowing that isn't something her friend and love interest could cope with on her own well.

"I see seem like it been a pretty busy day for you both. I feel bad about missing out on such a big event." said Fate as making a pouting face. As she sometimes really did hate these deep space missions and not being able to be at home for certain things.

"Now now Fate-chan don't be like that. Your really doing good for a lot of people by being out there doing what you do." scolded Nanoha though it didn't get rid of her friends sad puppy look. Nanoha herself though wouldn't openly say that she wished Fate would stay home more, or even get a nice desk job here on planet.

"You also need to be more honest Nanoha. If it weren't for Hayate-chan you probably would of remained silent about your feelings.. It one very important thing I've learned about your bad habits over the years." countered Fate looking at Nanoha with a stern look. As the ace of aces tries to hide herself in her own little protective shell.

"Anyways I've arranged for leave time. So I'll be home for a bit hopefully long enough to see Vivio off to her new start. Though honestly I really want to be around more often for things like this. I missed Vivio birthday last year cause of work" said Fate as she takes a sip of her own coffee that was on her desk.

"Vivio understands how important your job is so don't kick yourself too hard. She also like the present you sent her so that made up for not being there." said Nanoha with a smile on her face as Fate herself smiles back.

"Your right but still I miss you both when I'm away. Resulting in me thinking that maybe I should think of getting a position that'll let me stay home more." replied Fate as Nanoha just wags her finger at her with a strict look.

"Now now Fate-chan you're the one not being honest. I know better then anyone that you do this cause you wish to help; those that are in similar situations like you were in when we first met. I know I may seem a bit selfish with my little problem, but the last thing I want you to do is do something for my sake that you yourself don't want to," explained Nanoha as Fate just shook her head from side to side.

"No I've been giving it thought and I really don't like spending so much time away from you two. I really want to be around more often, and in my opinion when it concern you. I think being a little selfish is ok since you try to hide in that shell of your too much" countered Fate before the two start laugh at their remarks to each other.

"I guess we're just hopeless aren't we Fate-chan?" said Nanoha looking at Fate with a now more upbeat gleam in her eyes.

"A little but I really don't care at this point to be honest. As long as I can be with Vivio, our friends, and you that all I really need" answered Fate as Bardiche blinks signaling she needed somewhere else at the moment.

"Well I'm needed at a meeting so I have to go now. You take care of yourself Nanoha, and I expect you to call me next time concerning these things" scolded Fate as she picks up her device that was in standby form.

"Hai I won't forget. I love you Fate-chan and I'll see you when you get home. I'll tell Vivio you also said hello" replied Nanoha brushing away a few bangs from her left eye. Fate blows a kiss to her friend before closing the call. As Nanoha herself after the screen close let's out a yawn deciding it time to turn in for the night.

oOoOo

The next day comes too soon as Vivio alarm clocks rings. The girl squirming in her bed to shut off the loud noisemaker. Vivio sits up in bed letting out a yawn as Chris floats over to her sitting on her shoulder. Vivio simply smiles as she says good morning to her device. Before get up and starting to stripping off her pajamas. Soon replacing them with her jogging sweat pants, a white shirt, and pink hoodie. It was a habit for the young Takamachi to get up at this time, and go running around the block before taking a shower and heading off to school. After getting dressed Vivio heads downstairs already smelling the cooking of her mother. Who was in the kitchen getting breakfast together and ready to eat upon her return. She gives Nanoha a good morning hug who returns it and kiss her daughter on top of the forehead. Vivio afterwards proceeds to the front door putting on her running shoes before heading out.

_"I can't train properly with this healing brace on. I guess I'll have to just do a light exercise regime for now until my arm heals,"_ mumbled Vivio to herself as she jogs at a steady pace taking in the scenery around her neighborhood.

_"Well I'm sure Nove-san can come up with something for me to do,"_ concluded Vivio as she continues her jog with a smile on her face.

It doesn't take Vivio long to finish up her morning run. Quickly returning home and heading to the bathroom to take a quick hot shower. Nanoha herself finish up breakfast setting the silverware, plates and bowls out on the table. Vivio only takes ten minutes in the shower. Before heading to her room and getting dressed in her school uniform, and getting her school things packed. Mother and daughter make simple small talk while eating their breakfast. Afterwards cleaning up the table and washing their dishes and silverware.

"If you go to the community center to work out with the others. Remember to do nothing too strenuous Vivio" reminded Nanoha as they both exit out the house threw the front door. Nanoha then taking out her keys and locking the door.

oOoOo

Joey was at school bright and early as he was studying in the library. He and his father had went out to dinner with the Bernkastel family. Gosick taking the time to catch up with all the events within Joey life. It was a good time but for the most part Reuben and Rune had talked about the possibly of a spy in the TSAB. One that was most likely trying to do harm to the Church in some form or another. Joey didn't really use to care about such things, but now he found himself wondering if Vivio would be targeted in the future. He understood that even if she was the ace of aces wasn't an opponent to be trifled with. The offender most likely would be blasted into a new time period literally.

"You seem to be lost in thought Joey," spoke a voice as he looks up from his notes to see his only real companion looking at him.

"Ah Ion sorry I was a little inside my head not paying attention," answered Joey, Ion giving him a sweet smile before taking a seat at the table directly across from him.

Ion seem to appear as a frail girl of 5'5 with long faded violet hair, and bright purple eyes. he wore the typical school uniform for the middle school branch. Ion hair being done in a ponytail that allow the violet hair to fan out from the center of the head to the center of it his back. The locks of violet ending at the middle of the back as well. The thing about Ion though that though he may look like a girl in reality he was really a boy.

This had thrown Joey off when they first met during his 4th year of elementary school, but over the two years the two had become close friends. Ion himself was a first year in the intermediate magic academy. He would be a advanced student of the magic Academy this coming spring. Thus, Joey would occasionally get help with his academic from Ion when there was stuff he didn't understand.

"How was the tour of the academy did it go well?" asked Ion smiling that caring and sweet smile of his. If it wasn't the fact that Joey already knew that Ion was a boy. He could seriously fall for him at this point in time.

"It was ok plus I got to meet her Majesty in person so that a plus" replied Joey as he tell Ion about the tour at the academy. Teaming up with Vivio and her friends to complete a training mission, and finally talking with a childhood friend of his.

"Seems like you had a fun time. I'm sure you'll do fine over there if you decide to go. After all Sir Terrance is an excellent mage, and I'm sure you can do the same as well," encouraged Ion as Joey just nod his head. He would be sad to leave his friend he gotten to know over these past two years behind.

"I really don't have much choice since Father would kill me if I failed. I don't want to really go but then again, it could help me with my dream of being a device meister." replied Joey as he closed his notebook and packs up his stuff. As class would be starting soon enough.

"Well do your best at whatever you do, and you'll find your answers to your future Joey," said Ion picking up his things as well.

"Thanks Ion I'll keep that in mind so don't worry about it," said Joey as the two said good day to each other and leave the library, and head for their respective classrooms.

oOoOo

It was relatively a quite day at Grand Cathedral. As the figure head of the saint church Carim Gracia was busying herself looking over some paperwork. Today was just another quiet day, but Carim knew perfectly well that just cause the saint church didn't face too may problems here on Mid-Chilida. In reality didn't mean that the saint church wasn't constantly facing it own set of problems. For them there existed factions that oppose their very existence. Some that may be very well hiding in the inner-workings of the TSAB. Yes the saint church just like the bureau had it own enemies that opposed them, but unlike the bureau the church wasn't as powerful as them.

Nor did they have the resources that are vast as them. However, the most worrisome thing for the saint church was that the bureau didn't completely trust them. So it was possible they could turn into another enemy. Carim despite knowing this does her best to bridge the gap between them and the bureau. So for that she needed supporters in not only the bureau, but the church itself as well. Luckily for Carim she had good supporters all around in the church, but for the bureau while not having many. Carim did have a very good friendship with several high people in the TSAB.

"Hello Carim! You seem busy as ever," spoke a woman wearing a distinctive blue special investigator uniform. The saint church head just smiles at her long time friend Hayate gesturing her to come in.

"Ah so glad you can come Hayate come in com in," called Carim as she got up from her desk to take a seat at the large round table.

"Well when you called me in for a small tea party. How could I possibly resist the idea of coming down here," replied Hayate with a grin on her face as she takes a seat. Deed and Otto soon come in with tea and cookies both greeting Hayate.

"Regardless thanks for coming down on such short notice. I know how busy you are being a full time Colonel, and likely in line for a promotion to major general" said Carim with Hayate just giving her trade mark raccoon smile. Carim just giggle back as if she could see the raccoon ears on her head.

For the next hour or so the two friends talk about minor every day life stuff. Hayate was well know on Mid as one if not only family of true authentic Belkan lineage, and not some descendent. This was mostly do to being the owner of the Book of Darkness. A powerful lost logia from ancient Belka and her guardian knights. Who were for all do purpose besides Hayate the few people who practice true ancient Belkan magic.

However, despite all the small talk there was more of important matter to discuss with her friend then old times. The door soon opens once again as four figures step into the room one of them being Rune Bernkastel himself. Hayate herself looks at the Rune having met him or several occasions, but with him were a few new faces she had heard of before.

At the left side of him was a woman with long brown hair that reach a bit passed the center of her back. She was wearing a simple red dress that stretch to her mid thigh. Along with black knee stocking and read heels. Wrapped around her neck was a nice thin green ribbon, and Star crossed earrings in each ear. To the far right of Rune was Joey's father angel Reuben Terrance, and to his left was a child who looked to be about the same ages a Vivio and her friends. The girl was wearing a the simple robe of a sister. Her hair done into a exotic style that looked like it be a bun, but had a large short curl at the left side of her head.

"Ah Arch Bishop Bernkastel I'm glad you could come on such short notice" said Carim as the four all bow their heads before taking seats at the round table.

"I very well can't refuse a request from you High Priestess Gracia. So It is no trouble for me to take time to come see you. Ah Colonel Yagami it been a year since I last saw you" said Rune smiling at Hayate who just smiles back.

"It has been some time. So it a nice to see you again, but who are your friends with you today?" asked Hayate knowing that this meeting was probably important. If Carim had called for Rune and herself to be here at the same time.

"Ah Let me introduce you. The gentleman with me is Reuben Terrance an angel of the church, and a very close friend of mine. The Lady with me is Lucile Ruby a Bishop for Eastern Mid-Childa, and her assistant Lorelei Sapphire" explained Rune as the woman and her assistant bow their heads.

"Pleasure to meet you all. As Rune stated I'm Colonel Yagami Hayate" stated Hayate as she takes a sip of her tea. While glancing at Carim looking for signs from her friend as why she called her here today.

"Well your probably all wondering why I called you, and now that everyone's present we can talk," said Carim as Rune simply nodded. As he had a pretty good clue what this meeting was about, and why Colonel Yagami was present as well.

"The reason I have assembled you all here is to talk on several key matters. All which will effect the relationship between the bureau and church," continued Carim her eyes becoming serious. As she press a button bring down the private curtain barrier. So they may talk in private with no one overhearing.


End file.
